Set The World On Fire
by LotharWinchester
Summary: Suzie arrives in Bon Temps looking for Eric and she has a message for him about his maker. Set in season 2.Rated M for future chapters. -re uploading updated chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Original publish date: 8/1/11- 4/7/12 Updates and more info. Can be seen on my Tumblr page Aidenseamus

Those who started reading this fanfic when I started it two years ago will see noticeable differences (I hope) along the way. I'd just like to say thanks to all of the new readers now in 2013.

Disclaimer- I own nothing from True Blood. I only own my OC Suzie.

* * *

><p>I'd arrived in the tiny town of Bon Temps to room full of small town stares. Merlotte's reminded me of many small town bars that I had frequented during my travels. I thought that I could blend in.<p>

_That was wishful thinking._

A gratuitous quantity of smells hit me before I could fully prepare myself. Amongst the general collection of human sweat; the bar's flat beer, a child's full diaper in the far left corner, raw along with freshly cooked meat, and the faint odor of one other supernatural creature nearly made me recoil.

_How could he keep this all in check? This is enough to keep my head spinning for a few hours._

Several of the locals shielded their children from me as I passed. I knew my pale skin would be a dead giveaway.

_I just wish they would all stop fucking staring. _

A soft sigh escaped my lips as a soft ache filled my limbs. I brought my hand to my face to allow my eyes to adjust to the lighting of Merlottes. The second giveaway was the way I was dressed. No other patron was dressed in the stereotypical all black attire of the average wannabe Goth or possibly Emo American teenager. I hadn't put much thought into it when I'd rolled out of my transporter earlier that evening and adorned the New Rock boots I had bought when I skirted through New York suddenly seemed like an awful idea.

"_I wonder if she knew Rene…"_

_"He killed those fangbangers. Maybe she's just a fangbanger and not a real vampire. It's amazing what they can do with make up these days."_

It took me a moment to shut out their thoughts. I glanced to the right and finally noticed the _Seat Yourself_ sign on one of the dividing walls. The African American woman behind the bar scoffed and shook her head as I passed by and seated myself at one of the small circular tables. I had a perfect view of the gaming side of Merlottes. A few tacky glass lamps were screwed into the ceiling above the pool table whose worn wood looked like it had seen better days. An old jukebox blasted out the latest country hits in one of the far corners whileI tried not to investigate the bar patrons through the refection on the laminated menu. They gawked at me and my eyes bored holes into the menu until my waitress appeared at the opposite end of my table.

"Welcome to Merlottes." I was surprised when I finally skimmed her head that she didn't mind vampires and was actually excited to see me. "Can I get you a TruBlood?"

I nodded and handed her the menu, "AB Neg. Miss... _Sookie_?" I glanced at her name tag and hoped I pronounced her name right.

Her nervous smile widened as I said her name and she rushed off to get my bottle. All the while I felt someone trying to read my mind and the force of it was almost like trying to push a circle into a square hole. After a few moments, Sookie returned with my AB and I finally had to let my guard down, the constant push to get into my mind had given me a headache.

_Yes?_ I mentally sighed at whoever had pushed so hard to get into my head.

_You can hear me?_ I looked up at my waitress and nodded once in her direction.

_It's one of my abilities. I can read people's thoughts. Even when I don't want to._

"I totally understand." It threw me when I put together she answered me aloud and pulled a seat back to sit at my table. Wasn't she nervous about being caught? "It gets to be too much sometimes, doesn't it?"

I nodded and sipped of my TruBlood before I looked around at the bar patrons. They all turned away from me as soon as I made eye contact.

"_Jesus people_," I sighed aloud and put my feet up on one of the chairs beside Sookie, "I know your town has a resident vampire so it's not like you haven't seen one before."

"Sookie," I looked to her as she glanced at the door. A vampire a hundred plus years older than me walked into the bar. The blonde's attention was instantly drawn to him and away from me.

"_Bill!_" I watched as she hugged the vampire. His name seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. I knew it wasn't a positive association by the harsh tug in my gut.

He followed Sookie to my table and nodded towards the seat I had my feet on. I put my feet back on the floor and motioned with my right hand for him to sit.

"Why does your name seem familiar to me?" I asked him as Sookie retrieved a TruBlood for him.

"I do not know," He said it sincerely. My mouth twitched. "All I know is I got a message about another vampire coming to Bon Temps."

I nodded and finished off my bottle of TruBlood. "I'm only passing through." I looked to Sookie and she glanced back at me. "I'm looking for someone in Shreveport." I let my fangs drop to show my distrust. Several patrons gasped and I ignored them as my hazel eyes met Bill's.

He reciprocated "Put them away." I rolled my eyes but relented. I had no one to help me here if things got out of hand.

"My maker would've defended me if he was here." I mumbled and caught his slight eyebrow raise. I'd already given away too much.

"Sookie and I are leaving for Shreveport tonight," He quickly recovered and draped his arm over Sookie's shoulders. My left hand fisted against my leg under the table while my right remained relaxed around my bottle of Trublood. "You are more than welcome to come with us."

"I'll follow." I smiled at Sookie and stood up. "Where should I meet up with you?"

"At my house." Sookie smiled lightly, this time, it was not forced. "I'll give you some directions."

_He's definitely glamored her at some point._

I paid for the bottle and left Sookie a tip before I left Merlottes. From her description, her house was in a remote part of Bon Temps. I cleared my throat and shifted onto my black Harely Night Rod Special with the slight hope that she maintained her home.

The brief prayer wasn't answered as I navigated around potholes in her driveway. It was worth it though, to see her antique yellow home with a large white porch. I shut off the engine and left my helmet hanging off one of the handle bars. Once I got to the door I knocked and waited for a minute. Nothing.

I looked around her driveway and shook my head. _No one's home yet genius._

I cleared my throat and sat on the made for two porch swing and thought about my reason for coming to Louisiana.

My maker.

* * *

><p><em>"My Child," I leaned back into the couch while my maker ran his hands through my short hair. "I can remember how beautiful your hair was."<em>

_I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Godric, I looked awful with long hair."_

_Godric smiled softly and resumed stroking my hair. I'd been in Dallas for six months and he'd caught me up to speed. He was the sheriff of Dallas, commanding more respect and authority than the average vampire. The fact that he had lived for two thousand years only added on._

_"You remind me of your brother, Eric when he was your age. Stubborn."_

_I smiled as Godric navigated his way around the couch in his living area and sat down next to me. "How old is he?"_

_"Just over half my age." Godric smiled and I admired the only visible tattoo on his chest. I'd always wanted one. "Now that you're a vampire my child, the process will hurt."_

_I smiled and couldn't help a small laugh. There were only a few times when I was in Godric's presence that I was sad. "Eric runs a bar?" I tried to get the subject off of pain. I don't want to cry._

_Godric sensed my discomfort and he nodded, "Fangtasia. It's in Shreveport." I looked back at him, still slightly fooled by his boyish appearance, He laughed, "In Louisiana."_

_"Oh." If i could still blush I would have. "Sorry, I'm a bit dense at times."_

_Godric continued to smile and I allowed him to take my hands. "I promise you will never be hurt again."_

_I could feel the blood tears on my face. I turned away from my maker, I never wanted him to see me like this. This… weak._

_"No child," His cool vampiric hand held my face gently in his hand, "I am amazed by your strength, and you are not weak."_

_Godric rarely read my mind. "I have no strength."_

_"Yes, you do." Godric frowned as he brought both of his hands to my cheeks and wiped away my blood tears with his thumbs, "After all human kind has put you through, you still obey my order not to feed off them, no matter how hard it is. I know you Suzie. You have a kind, gentle soul."_

_More tears flowed from my eyes, "Godric I..."_

_"Hush child," He pressed his index finger to my lips, "I know."_

* * *

><p>"Um.. Hi?" I jumped at the sight of Sookie's hand as she waved in front of my face. Bill stood behind her and motioned to wipe my face. "Are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah," I stood up and shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry." I held out my hand and Sookie shook it, "My name is Suzie."

Bill seemed to be taken aback by name, "From Dallas?"

I nodded and looked back at Sookie, "Are we going to Shreveport or what?"

She blushed and I understood. She needed to get out of her work clothes and into ones more suitable for a vampire bar. She gave me directions to Fangtasia and I left before she even finished getting dressed. I could feel Bill's eyes on me until he could no longer see me.

I could tell that neither of them were happy with the fact that I _had_ to see Eric. It made me rethink my promise to Godric…

_No, don't question Godric's choice in turning Eric._

* * *

><p>The only audible sound throughout the whole trip was the slight roar of my Harley's engine. It unnerved me. I was finally on my way to keep one of the last promises I'd made with Godric.<p>

I shoved my helmet into the remaining space in my saddlebags before I approached the door to Fangtasia. There was no line. _Eric must've closed it for Sookie and Bill._

The tall long haired blonde at the door clicked her tongue as I walked past her. _Spitfire._

"I've never seen you around here before." I matched her glare. I admit, it took me a while to find Fangtasia on my own because of my shitty directional sense and a lack of a GPS. "Sorry, we're closed."

"I need to speak to Eric." I growled and let my fangs drop. _I have no fucking time for this._ "_Step aside._"

"You're a newborn." She stated as she held be by the throat against the padded black door of the club, "Where is your maker?"

"That's why I'm here. I have urgent news for Eric from Dallas." I gripped her hand and attempted to pry it off. "Now get the _fuck_ off me."

The blonde shook her head sighed as pulled me away from the door just as it opened. Another blond male vampire stood in the doorway. He fit Godric's description for Eric.

"This newborn says she has news for you. From Dallas." Something flickered in his eyes briefly but he motioned for the female vampire to put me down.

"Please forgive Pam." I touched my throat before I turned back to face Eric. "We're expecting…_ other_ guests."

"Sookie and Bill," Eric merely seemed amused that I knew this. "But I need to tell you this _Now_."

Eric motioned for me to come inside while the blonde female, Pam, remained outside. Eric motioned to a booth and I sat down.

"You're from Dallas?" Eric more or less stated his question.

"I'm originally from the East coast but I now reside in Dallas." I briefly took in my surroundings before my gaze returned to Eric. "Nice place."

Eric nodded once, "What urgent news do you have for me?"

I gulped, unsure of how hard he would take the news, "It's about Godric."

Eric stiffened and growled lowly, "How do you know him?"

I bit my lip as I glanced down at the table and mumbled "Godric is my maker."

We sat in silence for a few tense moments. "This is not the new you wanted to tell me."

"No," I shook my head and gripped my knees, "Eric, Godric told me to find you if anything happened to him."

"You should still be at his side, you're a newborn." Eric growled "What has happened to Godric?"

I flinched and braced myself for an attack, "Godric's gone missing."


	2. Love Isn't Always Fair

I don't own any of the TrueBlood Characters mentioned/used here. Nor do I own the song "Love Isn't Always Fair" by Black Veil Brides. (Lyrics in this chapter are form said song). There are also some lines from season two, episode three, "Scratches". I don't own those either. The only character I own is Suzie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Love Isn't Always Fair"

A growl rippled up Eric's chest and came out his mouth as a roar.

"What?" I flintched at the pure anger in his voice.

"I'm just doing what Godric made me promise to." I held up my hands to show that I wasn't trying to agitate him nor was I bluffing. "Stan was supposed to come here before you saw Sookie and Bill."

Eric managed to contain his fury and regain most of his 'cold' facade. Eric nodded, the fact that he already knew Stan was coming was a shock to me. "But I told Stan that I would come and he back down, respecting Godric's wishes."

"And those wishes where for you to come tell me." Again, why does he state his questions instead of asking them.

"I promised him that I would come to you for protection if something happened where he couldn't protect me himself." I looked away from Eric, not wanting to talk about Godric for a long period of time.

A few more blood tears stremaed down my face and Eric sighed.

"When did he turn you?" I already know that he felt the connection I had to Godric, which was similar to his.

"Two years ago." I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "Though i've known him since early 2000."

I knew Eric was wondering why he waited so long to turn me.

"I was a child. A _young_ child." I tapped my fingernails on the table and Eric motioned for something with his hand. A thin and very scared young woman handed me a bottle of TrueBlood. I nodded my thanks. "He saved my human and undead lives..."

I took a sip and Eric sat digesting the little bit of information i'd told him and waited for me to continue.

"I was seven when Godric found me." I tried not to linger on the memories prior to that for long. "He took my father's car, packed with a few of my things as well as cash to get gas and food."

I had to stop again, the memories of Godric's kindness flooded over me and I felt as if Eric could feel it too. Even if our connection was less than the one he had with Godric.

"I've only stayed with him in Dallas for six months." I chuckled when I recalled the first few years I spent with Godric and how hard it must've been taking care of a human while trying to take care of himself.

I stopped laughing when I sense something.. well, _someone_ familiar.

"Sookie and Bill are coming." I stood up and wiped away more of my tears. There was something different about her and I had a feeling that it wasn't good.

I stood behind Eric as they laid Sookie down infront of us. She was in a serious amount of pain and it his me then that whatever left the marks on her back smelled familiar to me.

_"Keep running my child, we're almost there."_

_"But Godric, don't you smell that?" I stopped running, a vampire skill I recently had come to master. "It smells like an animal but look, it's tracks are human."_

_I looked back to Godric for an answer and stopped once I saw the look on his face. He was worried for my saftey again, I could sense it though our bond. He had let his fangs drop and I knew then that I was bordering on fighting with him._

_"We need to go." Usually, he ended that statement with my name but he was upset with my disobedience._

_I walked back to Godric and he held his arms out for me. I wrapped my arms around him, even though it had been seven years and i'd hit puberty (Which is really akward to hit when you're with a male vampire) so i'd grown taller but I still only came up to his chin._

_"This creature is a maenad." Godric whispered in my ear, "We must not cross our path anymore with hers."_

The smell of Sookie's blood had me in a frenzy. Eric held me back with one hand on my own, the same gesture Godric used to calm me down. I sat back down in the chair next to him.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Sookie asked as she came out of her unconciousness.

"The healing kind."

I watched as Dr. Ludwig poured something over Sookies back and she let out a short yell. Bill stood facing her, conserned for Sookie's well being.

"Am I dying?"

"Yes."

I chuckled mentally, Dr. Ludwig had a seriousness to Sookie's question. Most doctors would say no.

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to this human." I zoned back in from my thoughts at the sound of Eric's voice. Why did he call Bill's love for Sookie and 'Abnormal attachment'? Would he say the same thing about my connection to Godric?

Eric sat casually but his the fingers on his left hand moved on my right hand, telling me to stop thinking and pay attention.

"This poison is similar but way more efficient. Don't think i've seen it, it's hard to tell without testing but we don't have that kinda time." Dr. Ludwig asked Eric and Bill to leave after this.. _statement_ while I could remain in the room.

I heard Pam leave with another vampire and I assumed that Eric sent them out to search for whatever did this to Sookie. Dr. Ludwig removed Sookie's clothing and started pouring something onto Sookie's back.

Sookie started screaming and it hurt my vampiric ears. I held her shoulders down just as Bill entered the room. Bill took my place of holding Sookie's shoulders while I moved down to hold her legs. I tried not to look as Dr. Ludwig continued to pour whatever it was she was pouring out onto Sookie's back before she dug her fingers in to remove some white-ish object. I noticed several more in the other section of claw marks on Sookie's back and I knew then that she was going to be in pain for a while.

"You can give her blood now, her body should accept it." I watched Eric as his fangs stayed down while Dr. Ludwig finished soaking up the blood with a piece of gauze.

"Mine is much stronger, Allow me." Something about this girl peaked my newfound brother's interest. He was trying to let Bill give Sookie some of his blood to feel her emotions and to keep track of her. I knew that much from the many impromtu lessons on vampires Godric had given me while we traveled those first few years.

I watched as Eric withdrew and allowed Bill to feed Sookie his blood. I could feel some of the emotions Eric was giving off, and one of them he couldn't fully identitfy with but I knew it right off the bat.

Love.

_He's in love with Sookie?_ I let my mind wander and I thought again of my early human years with Godric and how I felt towards him. This led me into one of my most treasured and gaurded memories.

Something else popped into my mind;

_"You are the best romance I never had. Casue Love Isn't Alway Fair."_

I softly chuckled aloud to the lyrics of one of my favorite songs. Poor Eric, I have a feeling he'll learn what his feelings for Sookie truely mean. If he's not to proud to see it.

I watched Dr. Ludwig leave before Pam and an asian vampire walked in. I looked at Pam's shoes, they were completely ruined. Eric had sent them to search the area for the thing that attacked Sookie.

_The Maenad_ I reminded myself. Though, Eric had never heard of one before. That's my guess or he would've been more cautious with his progeny.

Eric and Bill made his sleeping arragements and Bill thanked him. I followed him to the back rooms.

"Godric wanted me to protect you?" Eric asked as he closed the door behind him to a light tight room. I nodded.

"I'm still impuilsive." I wasn't afraid to admit it but I looked down in shame, "Godric was teaching me how to control it before he went missing."

Eric nodded and I noticed he'd motioned to another coffin. It seemed to be of a way better wuality than the one he'd offered Bill.

I laughed, "I guess you _really_ don't like Bill."

I was surprised to see a little smirk grace Eric's features. "That and we are related."

I nodded and opened the coffin, sliding down inside it to rather comfy padding and decent red sheets.

"Well, now I know what your favorite color is." I laughed and he gave me another soft smirk.

"The sun will be up soon, you need to rest."

I turned away form him as he stripped down to his boxers and slid into his own coffin.

"What are you waiting for?"

I chuckled akwardly, "I was waiting for you to close the lid so I could um.."

Eric nodded once and shut the lid, signalling that it was okay for me to strip.

I did so quickly, leaving myself in only panties underneath the thin red sheet.

I closed the lid and turned so I was laying on my right side. I imaginged that Godric was there, running his fingers thorugh my hair to slowly calm me down to sleep.

_"You must sleep my child."_

_I'd switched my sleeping patterns to match his but I still couldn't stay asleep as long as he did._

_"Godric," I turned to him, it was still semi akward to sleep next to him underneath a sheet. He'd place another over me so I wouldn't be cold from the contact of his skin. "I'm still so scared."_

_He looked downn at me, I was preventing him from sleeping and soon he would start bleeding. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me, forcing me closer into his chest._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you." He noticed my tears and his left hand traveled up to my face to wipe them away, "I promised you that."_

_"But you're asleep during the day," I felt his hand move to my hair, slowly stroking it through my short hair. "I'm scared that someone will come and get me if they find out where we are."_

_Godric's smile always soothed me. This time was no different. I felt the tension leave my body and he continued to stroke my hair._

_"You are safe, child." Godric pressed his forehead to my own, "I promise_._"_

I awoke the instant the sun let down. Eric was shifting in his coffin and I opened the lid , grabbing my bra off the floor, I slipped it on and made my way into the main area of the bar. It was still closed and the woman who served me my TrueBlood earlier approached me with my bag that i'd placed in one of my saddle bags.

"Here you go." She was smiling the same way Sookie was when she first met me and I knew this girl, Ginger was scared of me. I'd gotten her name off the top of her mind.

"Thank you." I made sure that I didn't use her first name, since she hadn't told me it yet. I turned and went into the human rest room to change.

I came out barefoot in another pair of black jeans but in a black Tee with 'Dallas' written across it. Eric met up with me and placed my clothes and the bag back in the room we'd slept in before coming back with my New Rocks.

"Nice shoes." was his only comment and I nodded. I have a problem getting fully awake after sleeping all day. My usual pattern consisted of sleeping only six hours. It used to upset Godric.

Sookie was fighting with Bill when we entered the main area together. It was something about one of her friends being chained up in Eric's basement. I turned to him.

"He was dealing vampire blood." Eric said it loud enough so only I could hear him. I nodded and we continued walking towards them.

I growled when Sookie slapped my newfound brother across the face. Eric merely smiled. I knew he wasn't harmed but still, Godric and now Eric, are my family. I _will_ protect them.

"Sookie will accompany my newfound sibling-"

"Suzie" I realized that I hadn't told Eric my name.

"She will accompany _Suzie_ and I to Dallas." He stressed my name just to be an ass, I didn't let it show that he'd piss me off but he already knew it worked. Damn bond.

"And I want five thousand dollars." I snorted at Eric's facial expression. Sookie turned to Bill. "I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway."

"I can vouch for that." I raised my hand and Eric glared at me.

"You're human is getting cocky."

"She will take ten thousand and I will escort her." I looked to Bill. I guess four's not a crowd.

"-or it's a deal breaker."

Eric said something over his phone and a man was dropped on the floor infront of us. I assume it's Sookie's friend.

I zoned out again, waiting for Eric to deal with whatever business he needed to get done. It took a few minutes but soon, we had tavel arragnements and Eric stored my Harley somewhere on Fangtasia property.

"We're leaving as soon as possible." Eric didn't look at me as he made rapid movements to finish packing.

"Is Godric alive?" the question had been nagging at me since I walked into Fangtasia. "I have this feeling but I can't tell if it's me sensing him or not."

"Yes," Eric's face remained neutral as he answered. "I feel him still. So he is alive."

I sighed in relief. I want to make sure Godric is safe and punish whoever took him.

Eric watched as I slipped back inot my memories. He allowed me to stay there for a few moments until he cleared his throat.

"You should pack what you need for Dallas. We're leaving soon."


	3. Träumst Du

Set The World On Fire

Part 3

Träumst du

_"Suzie."_

_I turned to face Godric, his voice was hushed and I noticed that we weren't in his home in Dallas._

_"I don't want you to worry." He opened his arms and I quickly wrapped my arms around him. "I am safe."_

_"You just disappeared." My voice was choppy and my face was covered in blood tears, "Where are you?"_

_Godric paused and I held him tighter, "Are you atleast still here in Dallas?"_

_He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Did you go to Eric?"_

_"Ja," I bit my lip, "He has this cold facade he puts on when he's actually a decent guy."_

_Godric laughed and I felt it rumble through his chest. "He as learned a lot. Allow him to teach you."_

_I frowned and he stopped laughing, "What's the matter, child?"_

_"I want you to keep teaching me." My water works started again(Blood works?)...That just sounds weird, "Please Godric, where are you?"_

_Godric paused for a moment while he debated on telling me, his face remained neutral. He stayed like that for more time than I could stand._

_"If I found you," I took an unnessisary gasp, "Would you promise to let me stay with you?"_

_He continued to keep his face neutral but he closed his eyes and leaned down to pressed his forehead against mine and kissed my nose._

_"I promise that, if you do find me, you can stay with me." I smiled and he could feel how happy his answer made me. "Remember the promise you made to me?"_

_"Stay with Eric if something happens to you?" He gently nodded his head, "Yes."_

_"You need to keep that promise." There was a barely detectible trace of a command in his voice. "Mein Liebe."_

_Godric kissed my nose again before kissing under my left eye, my left cheek and the edge of my mouth._

_"You are mine." I felt his words on my lips. They sent shivers down my spine._

_"I am yours Godric." I smiled and ran my fingers down from behind his head to his shoulders. "Always."_

I shot up, still thinking that I was in the coffin back in Fangtasia when I realized that I was in a transporter, and i'd hit my head on the top.

"Mother fucker." I growled as I rubbed the sore spot. I could hear Eric sigh as he stood above it.

"Suzie.." He was growing impatient. He unlatched the transporter and I sat up.

"Hey, i've never had to use one of these before." I frowned as Eric held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me out of the transporter, placing me on the ground.

"You were saying Godric's name." I bit my lip as Eric motioned for the transporters to be moved away.

"I sleep talk." I whispered, both of us basking in the pain of not knowing where Godric was. "Godric told me that most of my dreams are real... That my powers never fully rest even when i'm asleep." I gulped and followed Eric into a car heading towards our hotel, "And I had a dream about him."

That made Eric turn to face me, "What did he say?"

I shrunk back at the demand in his voice so far back that I was leaning against the door. "That he's safe and that I should stay with you permentely if anything happens to him." I wasn't going to tell Eric about my other promise with Godric. He didn't need to know.

"Did he tell you where he was?" I shook my head no and Eric frowned. "Sorry."

That took me aback. "What?"

"For scaring you." He pointed back at me, still clinging onto the door. "We are family, you shouldn't be afraid of me."

I nodded and slowly eased myself away from the door. "I also have flashbacks in my dreams." Eric nodded once, "I can usually tell them apart."

Eric handed me a small shot of TrueBlood and I drank it, my hunger slightly subsided.

"We're almost there."

_"Why are you crying my child?"_

_I curled myself up into a tighter ball, only lifting my head to look up._

_"Are you hurt?" Why is this boy acting like he's a grown up?_

_I shook my head yes._

_"Where?" He crouched down and I looked at his face. It was boyish, definitley not old enough to be an adult, but getting there._

_"Here." I pointed to the back of my head, "Here." Then to my jaw, "Here," I pointed to my knees, "And here." I motioned to my stomach and the area below. The boy frowned and looked back at my house, which was now fully engulfed by flames._

_"My heart hurts too." I sniffled and reached out for the boy's hand. He took it and smiled at me._

_"Why are you out here alone?" I looked into his eyes as he asked me this question. They reminded me of all the adult's eyes i'd seen._

_I pointed back at my house, more tears fell from my eyes, "Bad men attacked my family."_

_He looked away from me to get a better view of my house. "Are the bad men still here?" He whispered, not taking his eyes away._

_"No, I don't t.. think so." I gulp and cried harder. "My throat hurts."_

_He looked back down at me and knelt down infront of me. "What if I say that I can make you better?"_

_I looked at him and bit my lip, "I'm scared."_

_He nodded, "I know your scared but I want to help you."_

_I looked down at the ground for a moment and when I looked up again, the boy had presented me with his wrist. "This will heal you, I promise."_

_"Blood?" I squeaked as he sat down next to me, still offering me his wrist._

_"Hurry child, before it heals." He placed a hand on my back and gently pushed me towards his wrist._

_I gulped and latched my mouth onto his wrist. The back of my head instantly stopped hurting and the more I drank, the better I felt._

_"Okay, okay child, enough." The boy held me back gently by the neck and removed his wrist, which healed instantly._

_I looked up and noticed a tattoo on the boy, just peaking out from the open collar of his white dress shirt._  
><em>I looked down and noticed he had white pants and no shoes on. He gently touched my chin and lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.<em>

_"How come you're not wearing shoes?" I asked and he laughed._

_"I have no need for them right now." He sighed and stood up, offering me his hand. I blushed then, realizing that i'd run out of my house naked, completely exposed. I covered what I could of myself with my tiny hand._

_The boy smiled lighty and slipped off his shirt. He helped me slide my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the shirt up. "There." He smiled and I made a wobbly attempt to stand. He reached out and grabbed my hand, helping me get my balance back._

_"Thank you." I continued to blush as I smiled._

_"Can I ask you something?" I nodded and gripped his hand, a hand that was ice cold. "Where is your family?"_

_That started a whole new wave of pain. I started crying all over again and the boy lifted me so I was cradled in his arms. I turned and cried to his chest. "They died."_

_The boy tensed and watched my house, "Did they die in the fire?" I shook my head no._

_"The bad men killed them." I sobbed, "And my older sister and baby brother."_

_I felt him tense underneath my fingers. "Are they inside?" I nodded slowly._

_"They hurt my sister before they killed her." I gasped for air "And then they hurt me."_

_He surprised and scared me by growling. And something popped out of his teeth. I looked up at his mouth with curiosity and my finger touched the two longer teeth._

_"You find them interesting?" He asked and I nodded. "They are my fangs."_

_I ran my hand through his bangs before it rested on his shoulder, "Are you a good guy?"_

_"Yes," I smiled and wrapped my arms around him the best I could. "I will keep you safe and get those bad men."_

__

  
>I awoke lying down. I quickly sat up and noticed that we where already in the hotel. Eric must've carried me in here. I ran my hands through my hair and swung me legs over the side of the bed, my feet just touching the floor. I hadn't had a dream about that in a long, <em>long<em> time.

It was the night I met Godric and the last time I ever saw my hometown again.

Eric sensed that I was up and knocked on my door. "Come in."

He closed the door behind him and held out a bag of clothes. Isabel must've dropped them off from Godric's home. "Thank you."

Eric merely nodded and left me so I could be alone with my thoughts. I was surprised at how considerate he was.

_"You don't look old enough to drive." I said as I crawled into the passenger side of my dad's truck._

_"Believe me child," The boy reached out and gently grabbed my arm to lift me into the cab, "I'm much older than I look."_

_I said nothing back as I buckled in and he reached for the stick shift on the floor. I looked down at the bag of semi charred belongings that he had gathered after the police searched my house. We had waited out in the woods, high up in my favorite climbing tree._

_"Why did we have to wait until the police left?" I asked as I touched my black teddy, "And what's your name?"_

_"Godric." He stated while keeping his eyes on the road, "I wanted them to think that you..."_

_"Died with my family?" Tears freely flowed down my cheeks, "Why?"_

_I looked at his face, it remained neutral while he was thinking about his response, "So it would give us a head start."_

_He turned to breifly look at me, knowing that I might physically lash out at him, "Child, I am not human."_

_"I know." My statement shocked the both of us, "When we where in my climbing tree, I felt your skin." I grabbed my teddy and hugged it tight to my chest, "You're as cold as my Mommy and Daddy."_

_Godric turned to me, his eyes filled with regret, "I wish i'd gotten there sooner."_

_I gently gripped Godric's hand that was on the shifter, "Godric..." I started to cry again. "Why are you helping me?"_

_Godric smiled sadly, "You remind me of my child."_

I remember we'd spent hours in silence after that. Godric pulled over and removed my bag before helping me out of the truck. I remember my confusion and how it turned to sadness when Godric torched my father's truck. I was still only wearing his white dress shirt since none of my clothes had survived the fire.

I stood up and paced, trying to get the memories out of my head. I don't want to think about Godric.

"Bill, Sookie and Jessica will be coming tonight." Eric said as he watched me pace, "The sun will rise soon and I don't want you to get the bleeds."

"I don't want to Eric." I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Eric had come in a good twenty minutes before I noticed him. "I keep dreaming about my past."

"And of Godric." Eric frowned and turned to open the door, "You still need to rest sister."

I nodded sadly and sliped underneath the covers. Eric took one last look at me before closing the door. 

_After the truck was fully in flames, Godric picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered as he shifted my bag from his left had to his right, "I promise."_

_"Pinky promise?" Godric looked down at me and laughed, "When we reach my home, yes."_

_I let out a soft squeak when I noticed that Godric was flying. I tightened my grip around his neck and he ran a soothing hand down my back._

_"Just close your eyes if you're scared, child."_

_An hour before dawn, I struggled to stay awake. Godric landed softly on a freshly trimmed lawn infront of an average subruban house. He had neighbors but no one was out wandering around at this hour. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside._

_"This is one of my many homes child." I could tell he was looking into my choclate eyes to see my reaction as he closed the door and relocked it. "The house was made for humans but i've renovated it so I can stay out here with you."_

_I turned around and I noticed a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. To my right was a living room with a plasma TV and a decent size couch. Past that was the kitchen where a woman my sister's age smiled at me. I tried to smile back. To my left was a dining room and a game room. All of the rooms where bland in the sense of color. All of the walls remained white, even in the kitchen._

_"Past the game room, there's a bedroom and a bathroom. That's where Ashley resides." Godric smiled as the black haired green eyed woman waved to me. I mustered a tiny wave back. "Upstairs is my room and master bathroom. You'll be staying with me."_

_I could see a faulter in Ashley's smile before she regained her composure._

_'I hope he doesn't harm the girl. Poor thing, where did Godric take her from?'_

_"He saved me ma'am." I answered aloud, starling them both. "And he promised no one would hurt me, right Godric?" I held out my pinky and he wrapped his around it, sealing the promise. "I hope you didn't have your fingers crossed behind your back."_

_Godric's smile widened and he laughed. "No child, I didn't."_

_I nodded and yawned, glad that Ashley hadn't noticed that I had no clothes on underneath Godric's shirt._

_Godric picked me up in his arms again and ran up the stairs into the master bathroom. While I gawked at the very large tub and three sinks, Godric drew bath water for me._

_"I'm afraid that I don't have clothes for you. You can use some of mine until I go shopping for you."_

_I nodded and blushed, "Can Ashley go get me some?" I noticed that she was wearing all black and I liked the look. "She's really pretty."_

_Godric smiled and nodded, motioning for me to come towards the tub. "Sure. I bet she'll love shopping for you."_

_I hadn't told Godric my name and he seemed content on calling me 'child'. But I blushed when he motioned for me to slip off his shirt._

_"I've had to bathe my child before." Godric laughed lightly, "I'll turn around if you want me to."_

_I nodded and Godric stood, helping me into the giant tub before turning around so I could slip off his shirt._  
><em>Once I dropped the now soaking wet shirt on the floor and sunk down into the tub, Godric turned to face me with a cloth in his hand.<em>

_"I'll have Ashley bathe you next time." Godric sighed as he helped me scrub. The tub started to fill with bubbles and I couldn't help but reach down and blow one towards Godric. It popped in his hair and he let out a loud chuckle. "I have a feeling that you will be a handful."_

_I blushed as Godric ran his fingers through my hair, applying shampoo while picking out leaves and sticks. Once he removed his hands I lifted my hands out of the water and formed spikes with my fingers._

_"Godric," He stopped making bubbles with his soapy hands, "How come you didn't ask me how I knew Ashley's thoughts?"_

_Godric paused, using the time to rinse the shampoo out of my hair and ran conditioner though it. "It is defenitly not the weirdest thing i've ever encountered child." He smiled as I grabbed his wrist, "I thought there was something special about you the minute I caught your scent."_

_I could feel Godric relax as he told me this. "Are't you coming in?" Godric watched as I turned around. "You need a bath too."_

_Godric relented and shucked off his pants before sinking in. We both had plenty of room to spare._

_I made him a bubble beard while he washed his hair. I cracked a true smile and Godric smirked._

_"You're bringing out the child in me." He sighed he stood, sheilding my eyes as he did so with his hand. he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his hair. I dunked my head under water and scrubbed, effectivly rinsing out the conditioner before Godric helped me out of the tub._

_"Time for bed my child." He grinned as I dried off with a towel._

_I waited for Godric to slip underneath the covers before I did. He had already told Ashely to go shopping for me while I found one of his casual shirts to sleep in. It went down to my knees._

_"If you should wake before me child, don't be alarmed by my appereance. I am merely sleeping."_

_I nodded and snuggled close to him. "Thank you Godric."_

I awoke to the slight buzz from my phone. I hadn't brought it with me to Bon Temps and I realized then that Isabel had packed it in with my clothes. I groaned and slid out of bed and rummaged through the bag until I found the phone at the bottom. It was a text message from Stan.

_Any new information on Godric?_

I growled. Damn him. The cowboy like vampire knew how much i'd grown to dislike him in the recent months. Isabel already had to break up a fight between us before I left.

_Nein._

Short. Simple. Sweet. Stan didn't need all the details, he always liked straight answers.

_Don't test me child._

I growled and shut off my phone before tossing it on the nightstand. The clock on the bed said it was ten thirty.

"So going back to bed." I yawned and crawled underneath the covers. 

_"Ashley..!" I yelled out from her bathroom, "I need you to come in here, quick!"_

_I heard Ashley's rapid footsteps before she knocked on the door. I started crying then and Ashely slowly opened the door. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know what's happening to me." I gasped, "What's wrong with me?"_

_Ashley looked down and then met my gaze. "Oh... um there's nothing wrong with you sweetie."_

_"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me?" I yelled, allowing my frustration to become apparent. "Look!"_

_Ashley smiled and went into the bathroom closet. She turned back to me and placed something on the sink ledge. "I should've known that this was going to happen soon." She smiled softly and me, sensing my fear. "Don't worry baby, it's completely natural. It just means you're growing up."_

_She sighed at my confused look. "I know that I haven't been taking you enough from Godric to explain.. human.. things to you. Girl things."_

_"This," I pointed down, "Is natural?"_

_Ashley nodded. "Here, let me show you what to do."_

"This is the front desk calling for Miss Suzie." I groaned at the phone reciever, "I'm sorry to bother you miss but, a Miss Isabel sent a motorcycle over to store in our garage. A Ducati."

"Thank you." I sighed knowing that she'd left Godric's bike with me just incase I got incontact with him. I was glad Godric had gone out and bought me my own Harley. His driving scared me sometimes. "Now unless it's an emergency, please make sure i'm not interupted again."

"Yes Miss Suzie."

I sighed, not bothering to move. I could tell that it was still daytime. I chuckled at my dream. Ashley had explained to me what a period was and what to do. That happened, I believe, when I was twelve. Godric took it in stride and I was given my own room. Little did I know he'd done it so I could get used to sleeping alone. He left two months later, saying that he had some 'offical vampire business' to attend to in Dallas he left. Ashley and I stayed at our current home, at the time, in New York. 

_"Godric?" I could feel the panic rise up in my throat, "Godric?"_

_Ashley let me run around the whole house twice, letting the truth sink in. "Ashley," I growled, "Where is Godric?"_

_Ashley frowned and motioned to our dining room. I sat in the head chair while she sat to my left._

_"He said that it was vampire business." Ashley sighed as I tired to fight back tears, "Suzie baby, he'll be back."_

_I ignored the fact that she acutally used my name, "When?" I clenched my fists and rested them on the table._

_"He said it shouldn't take long." Ashley smiled to try and cheer me up._

_It didn't work._

_"Why would he do that?" I shook my head, "He was teaching me how to use my telepathy."_

_I shoved myself away from the table and ran across the game room and into the newly renovated area that contained my room. Godric allowed me to design it. That included a very nice sound system for my CD collection as well as an Ipod dock to play songs from. I had two day beds, one made of metal and one made of wood. the one made of wood was covered by a purple veil and the metal bed was underneath my TV and sound system. A vanity, bookshelf and dresser took up some space, but left enough room for Godric to bring some of his things down if he chose to. My walls where painted purple and my floor was black._

_I slammed my door shut and locked it before fishing around my comforter for my sound system remote. As soon as it turned on, the one song that Godric liked, so far, out of my music came on. I growled and switched it to Disturbed. Ashley left me alone, knowing all to well what happened when I got this way, even though it was rare._

_'Poor girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she's developed a little crush on him.'_

_Ashley's thoughts confused me. What did she mean by crush?_

_About six months past and Halloween was fast approching. Ashley relented to my request to go trick or treating even though Godric strictly forbit it. The catch was I had to bring Ashley with me and she couldn't leave my side. I'd never known her to break any of Godric's rules and I had a feeling she did it to take my mind off my recent depression._

_I smiled as she handed me a pillowcase and locked the door behind us._

_"I won't tell Godric if you don't." I giggled and Ashley tried to keep her smile inplace. My costume choice didn't sit well with her._

_Ashley had helped draw on almost all of Godric's tattoos and found some of his old clothes in the back of his closet for me to wear. "I can't believe i'm letting you do this."_

_I smiled and relased my cutsom fangs. They had taken a while to come in and I only removed them when I went to be. The trick for releasing them was hitting a small piece of metal, that was inside my mouth, with my tounge. Ashley rolled her eyes and led me to the first house._

_Each of our neighbors asked where I lived and Ashley would reply for me. Dallas was the answer she gave and then she would usher me to the next house. I felt bad about lying to them but the thought quickly went to the back of my mind, knowing that this was only my fourth time outside since Godric had brought me to New York five years ago._

_I came home that night with hundreds of pieces of candy. Ashley and I split them until I felt like my stomach was about to burst open. She made sure that I went to be around midnight before leaving to go to bed herself. /i_

_A dull ache in my heart roused me from my sleep. It wasn't my own, but that of Godric's. A wave of relief flooded over me then, I had proof that he hadn't met the sun. I was semi shocked when the clock on the nightstand told me it was noon. I rolled back over and dwelled on Ashley's answer for where I came from. I knew now that if i'd actually fully paid attention, it would've revealed Godric's location. He'd gone back to Area 9 for his Sheriff duties and was waiting for it to be save to bring Ashley and I to him._

_i "Godric.." I heard Ashley's voice as she greeted someone at the door. I knew that it couldnt've been Godric, he'd been gone for two years. Why would he come back now?_

_"Thank you for looking after her Ashley." All my doubts where then shattered and my heart ached at the sound of his voice. "Where is she?"_

_"In the kitchen." I could feel Ashley's happiness come off her in waves._

_Before Godric and Ashley could make it into the kitchen, I slipped out the back door and ran to my favorite tree. It was an apple tree Ashley told me Godric had planted many years ago when she'd just started watching over this house. I could see both of their faces in the window, looking at each other._

_I waited and waited for one of them to come out but neither of them did. They where waiting for me._

_'Suzie, what are you doing?' Ashley had turned and faced me in the window while Godric slowly made his way across the backyard towards me._

_"Why did you run from me My Child?" Godric's voice seemed to get closer and it was then that I realized he was climbing the tree._

_I flintched at his touch, not used to his cold hands anymore. I could see that this caused him great pain, it reflected in his silvery blue eyes. His arms quickly wrapped around me and I beat my palms against his chest to make him put me down. Needless to say that didn't work._

_Godric didn't look down at me while he carried me back down the tree and into the house. He was surprised by all of the posters tacked to my walls and ceiling._

_"Your room has changed a lot since I left." I bit my lip and avoided looking at his face. "And so have you."_

_The tears i'd been holding back quickly streamed down my face, "You left for two years, what did you expect?"_

_Godric placed me down on my metal day bed and sat down next to me. "I had to leave."_

_I shook my head and Godric tried to wipe my tears away, I quickly gripped his wrist to stop him. "You scared me Godric. You never said goodbye and you never called... I thought you'd abandoned me... I thought..."_

_"You thought that i'd gotten hurt." Godric brushed some of my bangs from my face. Ashley had given me an "Emo" haircut. "Believe me Child, I wanted to come back but there are duties I have back in Dallas. I came back for you and Ashley now because it is safe for you to make the journey."_

_My tears continued to slide down my face to the sheets underneath my hands. "I missed you so much Godric."_

_Godric stood and held out his hand to me, "I must rest Suzie," He sighed needlessly, "Please come join me."_

_I gently gripped his hand and Godric slowly led me out of my room, past Ashley who was at the bottom of the stairs, up into his light tight room._

* * *

><p>Why is Godric's bike a Ducati? I don't know, I've seen it in so many fanfics, so i guess it rubbed off on me. The chapter title is based off the song "Träumst du" by Oomph! and the title of the whole Fanfic is based off the Album "Set The World On Fire" by Black Veil Brides.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 Dreaming of the past

Mature content Warning. :/ This is also still before Bill, Sookie and Jessica Arrive in Dallas. (Suzie's room in the Hotel Carmilla)

* * *

><p>Set The World On Fire<p>

Chapter 3 part 2

Dreaming of the past

_"Ashley, she's growing into a very beautiful young woman." I heard Godric whisper to Ashley downstairs. "She has no idea what she's doing to me. Have you been teaching her... human things?"_

_"Yes Godric." Ashley replied back. With a little mind probing, I could tell that she was smiling. "She has feeling for you as well."_

_Both were silent for a few moments. "I understand." Godric sighed, "Even if it where to happen, I still see her as the little girl I saved..."_

_I decided that i'd evesdroped long enough. I slowly made my way down the stairs into the kitchen where Godric had just released Ashley's hand._

_"Tommorrow night we will leave for Dallas." He said as he passed me to return to his room. I gave Ashley my usual smile before departing to pack my things._

_It took a few hour but after everything was said and done, I'd moved my boxes to the living room and ran up the stairs to Godric's room. He was staring blankly into space and seemed to ignore my presence._

_"Godric?" I stood before him a black corset dress and knee high black socks. He sat up and removed his shirt before resuming his previous position. "Why are you ignoring me?"_

_He sighed and motioned for me to join him on the bed. "You, my child, have revived emotions I thought were long gone."_

_I was confused for a moment until I remembered some of Ashley's "Girl Time" lessons. I blushed and Godric looked away from me, knowing that I fully understood the meaning behind his words._

_"I do not wish to awaken your memories." I gently cupped his face in my hand, focusing his attention on me, "I don't want to hurt you."_

_I gulped and allowed my hand to travel down his face and neck, to the collar of his shirt. "Will it change things between us?"_

_Godric nodded and allowed me to remove his shirt. I traced the tattoo that adorned his chest, following it's crescent moon shape until Godric gently siezed my hand. "Yes, it would Suzie."_

_He'd only used my real name twice and both instantces where very serious._

_"Would I be able to stay with you?" Godric rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand, catching onto the fear in my voice._

_"Of course child." I laid down and snuggled close to him, waiting for him to wrap his arms around me._

_It took a few moments. Godric had to calm himself down before I felt his two cold arms wrap around me. Goosebumps rose on my arms and Godric let out a low growl as my chest pressed against his. I looked up at him and noticed his fangs had emerged and that he was looking down at me, an emotion i'd only seen once in my life was clearly visable in his eyes;_

_Lust._

_I allowed Godric to kiss me and he surprised me by being gentle as if I had never done this before. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled away from the kiss, taking in some badly needed air. Godric's eyes where still closed and he gently rested his head on my shoulder, inhaling deeply. A soft moan left my lips and Godric kissed my neck before pulling his head up to kiss me. I allowed him to shift over me, placing all of his weight on his arms._

_"Are you sure?" I could feel his body responding and I was filled with relief and an odd sense of power. The relief came from the fact that he cared about me more than his own need. The sense of power came from the fact that I could arouse him._

_I nodded and Godric took full possesion of my mouth making sure that I wouldn't change my mind. After a few moments, I gasped and Godric quickly pulled away._

_"I'm sorry," He groaned as he slipped off my socks, allowing me enough time to catch my breath, "I forgot that you need to breathe."_

_I smiled softly and leaned my head back into his pillow. "I forgot that you don't need to breathe."_

_We both let out soft chuckles and Godric rested his head on my chest. "That sound is wonderful."_  
><em>I looked down at Godric, confused, "Your heartbeat."<em>

_I frowned for a breif moment, realizing that I would never be able to hear Godric's heartbeat. Godric seemed to understand why i'd suddenly stopped smiling. He kissed me once, drawing my attention back to him._

_In the few moments i'd spaced out, Godric had slipped me out of my dress and rid himself of his pants._

_"Are you sure Suzie?" Godric whispered his question into my ear, making me shiver._

_"Yes Godric." I sighed as he gently grabbed my legs, slowly thrusting inside me._

_I let out a gasp and Godric released a drawn out groan. I felt my body heat up against his cold torso, the two extremes sending a small jolt of pleasure through me. Godric stopped thrusting and gently rested his forehead on my right shoudler. He was taking a lot of unnessicary breaths._

_"Godric?" I slowly stroked my fingers through his hair._

_"I'm sorry," he muttered against my shoulder, "It's been a long time since I felt human warmth like this."_

_He was trying to maintain his self control. I smiled and kissed the top of his head._

_"Godric," I nibbled the top of his ear before I allowed my head to drop back down on the pillow, "Godric, look at me."_

_It took him a few minutes but he slowly lifted his head up to look at me, his fangs where down and his eyes where completely black with lust. "Yes Suzie?"_

_I gulpped and slightly lost my nerve. I quickly kissed him, my tounge wrapped around one of his fangs. Godric tensed as I did this, holding onto what was left of his self control. I suckled the fang and he moaned into my mouth. I took that as my sign to end the kiss and go with my original plan. I fell back into the pillow and both of my hands gently grasped his shoulders before I turned my head to the right. Godric's growl resonated from deep inside him and I shivered in pleasure when it came out of his mouth against my bare throat._

_"Let go Godric." I gasped as Godricsank his fangs into my neck and began to draw out my blood with his tounge. He resumed thrusting and it was definitly less gentle than before._

_Before he drew back from my neck, Godric lapped the remaining blood from the bite wound, sealing it shut. I oculdn't help the moans that escaped my lips and I felt something curl in my lower belly._

_"Godric.." I gasped as my toes curled, "Godric...!"_

_The fact that Ashley could most likely hear our combined moans in her room downstairs crossed neither of our minds. Godric growled and I cried out, digging my nails into his shoulders._

_Godric stilled and gently kissed my lips, trying to bring me down a little from my high. He pulled back when he knew I needed air and flipped me over so I was straddling him. My hair drapped over my face and Godric eyed me hungrily._

_"Not done yet." He panted as he slowly pushed me down against him._

_I awoke sore and exhausted. I felt around for Godric even though I knew it had to only be around eleven. Where his sleeping body should've been, my hand was only met with sheets. I sat up and noticed Godric wasn't in the room. I groaned._

_"Fucking fantastic." I muttered as I slowly made my way to the bathroom._

_Once the tub was filled, I gingerly sank into the warm water, sighing as it soothed my sore muscles. I reached behind me and lathered my hair with shampoo before I allowed my hands to drop back into the Godric mad at me? Displeased? And why did he leave?_

_I sighed sadly and finished my bath. I would just have to ask him later._

_Before I made my way out of the bathroom to gahter some clothes left on the edge of the bed, I took a quick glimpse in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. Brusies adorned my arms, stomach and hips and the bite mark Godric gave me left two puncture holes, surrounded by an ugly purple bruise._

_I quickly slipped into the clothes left out on the bed, realizing Ashley was the only one who would've left me clothes. And they didn't smell as if Godric had brought them up. I slipped into the underwear and slowly tugged the skin tight black jeans over my legs, fastening the black Rammstein belt that accompanied them. The shirt was easier to put on then I thought, it didn't scrape against Godric's bite. It was my extra large Black Veil Brides tee that Ashley had gotten for me on her day trip to NYC. I wasn't allowed to go after Godric heard about Ashley bending the rules of me going out on Halloween._

_I rushed down the stairs to the door where I'd left my combat boots the night before and slipped them over a pair of black socks i'd gotten on after my shirt. Ashley was waiting for me at the door._

_"Godric's in the car." She smiled as she helped me up, "Come on."_

_Ashley drove for a few hours, passing through New York. She allowed me to plug my Ipod in and Black Veil Brides dominated the begining of our trip. We stopped around four to get something to eat and Ashley slipped off for a good half hour, telling me to gaurd Godric until she got back._

_I looked down at the dark box where Godric slept for the day wondering if he was going to dismiss what happened between us last night. I sighed and looked up, Ashley had returned with a few plastic bottles filled with red liquid._

_"Put these beside him." She muttered as she handed them to me. I hadn't known her to have a mean streak but I hadn't realized what the liquid was until she placed a milk jug full of it at the foot of Godric's box._

_Blood._

_I nodded then, realizing that Ashley had gone to an underground vampire blood bank to get blood for Godric. This much would last the trip to Dallas and then some. I placed the bottles to the right of Godric's box and quickly opened my door._

_"Try to act normal." Ashley whispered as I slammed the door shut and fiddled with my seatbelt. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."_

_I nodded and took a deep breath before slowly letting it go. Ashley had already started driving, constantly looking in her rearview mirror to see if we where being follow. She let out a sigh and I looked at the dashboard clock. 4:00. We'd spent an hour and a half resting and gettign Godric's meal. I yawned and sunk back into my seat, Andy Biersack's voice lulling me to sleep._

_-I would die for you  
>I see the truth<br>I've given you my heart to break  
>I would die for you-<em>

_A seering pain knocked me out of my sleep. I tried to open my eyes but the refused to open. I could hear my low moans of pain as I moved my head to what I hoped was the left to face Ashley._

_"Ashley." my voice was hoarse and the pain in my shoulder traveled to my neck. "Ashley." I called a little louder. I tried to open my eyes, this time I was successful._

_Not that I wanted to see this._

_Ashley's car was rolled over on the road and the pain I was feeling was from my seatbelt digging into my shoulder to the bone. I tried to look behind me to see if Godric was okay but his box was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was dark out so Godric hadn't burned in the sun. The windshield was spread a good twenty feet ahead of us on the road and I started crying when I realized Ashley wasn't in the seat beside me._

_"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Godric or anyone for the matter would hear me. "Help me please!"_

_There was a knock on the metal above my head and a gruff voice answered my pleas. "It's alright miss, we're trying to get you out right now."_

_Behind me, I could hear the jaws of life opening my door and a fireman cut my seatbelt while another caught me. I cried out in pain and took one last look around the car, noticing that the bottles and jug of blood were gone. When I was finally situated on the strecher, the EMT asked me what my friends name was._

_"Ashley." I gasped as I swallowed blood and siliva, "She's been taking care of me."_

_The EMT nodded and loaded me into the back of the ambulance. "Godric asked me to take you away from here." I looked up at the EMT and realized that he was indeed a Vampire. He had applied make up to make his skin look alive._

_"Is Godric okay?" I asked as he slammed the doors shut. He nodded and his short black hair bobbed._

_"He was injured but the blood you guys had in the back was enough to heal him. When we get to the hospital, i'm taking you to one of the closest rooms to the exit so he can get you out."_

_I looked into his blue eyes and he smiled, moving around me to stop the bleeding in my head, shoulder and stomach. He whistled, "That seatbelt got you good."_

_"Is Ashley okay?" The vampire stopped and made it seem as if he hadn't heard my question. That was enough of an answer. Ashley was dead. I started crying and the Vampire wiped my tears away. One of my best friends was dead and Godric is MIA. I couldn't stop crying and the EMT vampire rushed me to the exact room he said he was going to._

_"Good luck." He smiled as he unstrapped me from the stretcher._

_"Thank you." I smiled and he nodded once, leaving me alone._

_I waited no more than two minutes before Godric appeared in the doorway. He wrapped me in a blanket and held me to his chest. I moaned in protest, my shoulder hurt like a bitch and I was still crying over Ashley. Godric kissed my cheek and used his vampiric speed to go out the emergency exit. I rested my head on his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind that I was bleeding all over his white shirt._

_"Your shirt's getting dirty." I whispered before I blacked out._

_I awoke to the feeling of blood rushing down my throat. At first, I thought it was my own blood and I started to panic. Godric held me still and I realized that he was using his blood to heal me again. I stopped struggling and accepted it. Once Godric could see that I was fully healed, he pulled his wrist back and the wound closed on its own. He stroked my hair and cleaned it with a water bottle._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the car." his voice was tense. I knew he couldn't. Vampires weren't public knowledge yet. "I wanted to save you both but Ashley..."_

_Tears quickly streamed down my face. "Was it quick?" Godric nodded and a wave of guilt stayed on his face._

_"She was ejected from her seat and was thrown with the windshield." I was glad that he wasn't censoring this for me. "She was dead as soon as her head hit the road." Godric looked away from me. "I made sure she was though."_

_"How?" Godric's eyes shimmered with saddness and I could see, for a breif moment, that he was considering not telling me. "Please Godric."_

_He sighed and looked down at my hair, taking great care to wash all of the blood away. "I snapped her neck and drank her dry." A small cry left my lips and Godric kissed my forehead. "Its what Ashley and I decided i'd do when I hired her Suzie."_

_Shivers ran down my spine and my tears came faster than Godric could wipe them away. No wonder why he had enough blood to heal me. He drank the bottles and the jug along with Ashley's._

_"I'm so sorry Suzie." Godric's hands stopped washing my hair and came to rest on my cheeks. I felt his tears mingle with mine on my cheeks and when I looked up at him, his bloody tears continued to flow. "I did not want to do it, please believe me." He stroked my cheek and moved so I could see him without straining. "Ashley was like a daughter to me."_

_"What am I to you?" The question left my lips before I could stop it. Then again, Godric had gotten his way with me and left without saying goodbye. That still hurt me and I could fee it deep in my heart._

_"I don't know how to explain it to you." Godric said a few moments later, stepping away from me to get me new clothes._

_"Do you love me?" I asked when he returned with one of his shirts and another pair of my black jeans._

_"Ja," I smiled at his random German, "Ich Liebe Dich." He kissed my forehead and slowly helped me out of my shirt, turning around so I could change with some privacy._

_I hadn't realized that Godric had brought me to another one of his houses. This one was in West Virginia and smaller. It was a one bedroom, two bath house with one floor. A ranch style home I suppose. The outside was dark brown and it matched the brown tin roof. Godric had rinsed my hair our in the kitchen sink._

_I shared a room with Godric and he said nothing each night when I curled into his arms for comfort. I'd forgotten how much a death of a family member hurt. I was little and it had been seven fucking years since my family had died. He held me each night as I cried and I could tell that my bond with him was making it hurt him twice as much. Godric allowed me to be a hermit for a year after Ashely's funeral (occuring at night of course) before he surprised me._

_"We're going out tonight." He stated simply as he shucked on a pair of loose fitting black pants. That peaked my interest. Godric rarely wore any black. I wore enough for the both of us. "Come on Suzie, I know you'll like it."_

_He handed me an outfit and I changed quickly. It was another BVB tee that i'd cut the sleeves off of with a short black skirt and my combats with arm warmers and a BVB Army issue wristband. Godric had gotten it for my fifteenth birthday. I'd put on some eyeliner for the hell of it._

_I walked out of the room, stunned. Godric stood before me in a black Disturbed tee, his black jeans and a pair of New Rocks that i'd never seen before. I looked at his semi spiked wristbands as he grabbed my hand._

_"You look amazing." I continued to stare at him, knowning that a blush had creeped onto my face._

_"You look beautiful." It was a complement that Godric had never said to me before. I kissed his cheek as he wrapped a scarf around my neck to cover his bite. "You'll be able to take it off where we're going."_

_I trusted him._

_Godric and I arrived at a night club about an hour south of our house. Godric helped me off of his Ducati and he laughed at my helmet hair. I rolled my eyes and he gently combed my hair with his fingers to fix it._

_"You can take the scarf off now." He smiled as I handed it to him. Godric placed it inside my helmet and left it on the Ducati's seat before wrapping an arm around my waist to get me into the club._

_Supe was the name of the club and I assumed it was short for supernatural. The female vampire bouncer greeted Godric and eyed me as if I was the next meal._

_"Mine." Godric said as he tighened his grip on my waist. She backed off. I could tell it was because of Godric's age. over the past year, Godric told me he was around two thousand years old. Give or take a few years._

_All eyes were on us for a few moments as we entered the club. It was a place that catered to not only humans, but every supernatural being on the planet. I noitced a fairy sitting far away from a group of vampires while a goblin sat between them. He was another bouncer. Godric steered me to an empty booth and a few locals greeted Godric before staring at me._

_"She smells different." one of the vampires stated and Godric growled. he backed off and left us alone. A witch waitress handed Godric his TrueBlood and handed me a small Coke. I thanked her and Godric gave her a big tip. After we'd finished drinking, Godric pulled me to the dance floor._

_"I don't know how to dance." I whispered to Godric with slight protest. He gave me a cute grin before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head in the crook of my neck._

_"It's okay," He whispered in my ear, "I'll teach you."_

_The song was simple enough. A slow song that another couple had picked out. Godric chuckled as he placed his head back against my neck when they past. "Weres." He smiled once they were at the other end of the floor. "They have a strong scent."_

_I laughed lightly and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. We gently switched feet so we where swaying back and forth until the song was almost over._

_"We're leaving here soon." Godric whispered as he brought his head up to my ear, "I need to return to Dallas. We'll travel through Kentucky, Tennesee and Arkansas." That was a lot of driving. "It'll be a few days drive and I have safe houses along the way."_

_The song ended and a song I reconginsed came through the speakers. "I Come Alive" by Oomph! The music started without the accompanyment of Dero Goi's voice and I listened to the rest of what Godric had to say. "If something goes amiss, i'll arange a plane ride for us."_

_I nodded and followed Godric's dancing pace. He smiled down at me as we danced._

_-You know I need to be cleansed, you hold my life in your hands  
>And now I'm willing to bear the cross for you<br>Now that you've put me in chains, now that you've opened my veins  
>I can't believe that my world turned black and blue -<em>

_Godirc noticed that I'd taken a quick glimpse of another group of supe's that had come in. They where staring at us intently. Godric quickly kissed me and continued our dance._

_-I come alive  
>I come alive<br>I come alive  
>I come alive-<em>

_When Dero's voice was no longer coming through the speakers Godric accompanied me to the DJ area and he said a song name so fast that I couldn't understand it. The DJ, who looked like a shifter of some sort, smiled at Godric and shifted through his Ipod's library._

_Godric brought me back to the floor and I forgot about the group of Supes that where staring at us earlier. The one Disturbed song Godric and I liked started up and I beamed my grin up at Godric as we started dancing again._

_Godric was grinning to and I noticed the shift in who was on the dance floor. Like Godric and I, there where several Vampire/Human couples and a few Vampire/something else and a few Were couples towards the back of the floor. I was to busy focusing on Godric's happiness to look at them for long. I could tell that part of the reason he was happy was because I was. And the fact that I was smiling a true smile for the first time in a year._

_- Devon  
>Won't go to heaven<br>She's just another lost soul about to be mine  
>Leave her<br>We will receive her  
>It's beyond your control will you ever meet again -<em>

_One of the Supes motioned to me and the other four dicussed it amoungst themselves. It worried me but Godric's presence calmed some of my nerves._

_-Devon lies beyond this portal  
>Take the word of one immortal<br>Give your soul to me  
>For eternity<br>Realease your life  
>To begin another time with her<br>End your grief with me  
>There's another way<br>Release your life  
>Take your place inside the fire with her-<em>

_"Would you let me turn you?" Godirc whispered as he twirled me out and then back into his chest._

_"As long as we can stay together." I looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded._

_"Of course Liebe." He smirked and I could feel how happy my answer made him. Even though Vampire/Vampire couples aren't seen to often and are ofthen frowned upon._

_-Sever  
><em>_Now and forever  
>You're just another lost soul about to be mine again<br>See her, you'll never free her  
>You must surrender it all<br>If you'd like to meet again-_

_I felt Godric's undead breath against my neck, a warning that he was going to bite. We danced with Godric's head resting on my shoulder as he fed off me. The song ended and Godric quickly cleaned the blood off my neck. No one had noticed him bite me. They where to focused on the five Supes I had been earlier._

_Godric held me tight to his chest and I realised then that the five wanted me. He growled and bared his fangs. Surely these Supes realized Godric's strength? I looked at the group. Two of them where vampires and the quickly backed off and out of the club, knowing what was about to go down. A third backed down, it was definitly a Werewolf. The two remaining walked up to Godric and I tensed in his arms._

_"She is one of us." That voice was definitly male. He sounded as if he was gargling rocks._

_"She is all we want. We will leave peacefully." That voice definitly belonged to a woman. It sounded angellic and high pitched. I had to strain to hear her._

_"No." Godric shuffled me behind him, "She will not go with you."_

_I could feel Godric's tension in his shoulders. I hand quickly grabbed mine and tugged me backwards behind the DJ. I was about to yell out for Godric when I realized it was the DJ who helped me. I looked to where Godric had been standing and found that he was already fighting the two Supes._

_"I promised Godric to get you out safe." He shifted into a panther and I followed him out, taking one last look at Godric as he subdued one of the Supes._

_It took only a few minutes for Godric to return to his Ducati where the DJ and I where waiting._

_"Thank you." Godric said to the panther as I slung my leg over the bike and wrapped my arms around Godric. The panther seemed to have nodded and Godric raced out like a bat out of hell._

_Once we returned home, Godric started packing our things into the new Escalade that he'd purchased only a few days before. It was light tight and could tow a closed in trailer for his Ducati and whatever else we could fit inside it. As soon as the Ducati was loaded in, Godric started piling our boxes inside until we could just barely close the door. He raced inside the house while I buckled in._

_"Godric," I said as he slammed the Escalade door and started it up, "Godric, what's going on?"_

_He said nothing and got the car and the trailer out of the driveway without looking. "Godric please."_

_He turned to me once we got on the highway. I'd plugged my Ipod in and a few songs had passed._

_"They where tring to take you." Godric growled as he gripped the steering wheel, almost shattering it. "I had to get you out of there."_

_"Why do they want me?" I looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was going to rise soon. "Just stop and get in the light tight part of the car Godric."_

_Godric growled in frustration and pulled into a rest stop. He crawled into the back of the car and I followed him, watching as the light tight wall came up from the floor and panels covered the windows. Godric sighed and stripped out of his Disturbed tee and I gasped at the shredded back. I offered Godric my wrist to heal but he refused. He grabed a few bags of blood stored underneath the back seat and tore them open, not bothering to censor his feeding._

_"You are a human hybrid." Godric started, "I knew that from the moment I met you." He situated himself to lay down on the backseat, fighting the urge to sleep, "I've noticed recently that the other non human half of you is starting to emerge. Wether it was the stress of losing Ashley or because of your human puberty I don't know."_

_I quickly snuggled against Godric's chest. He sighed and kissed me. "I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt. The were panther DJ is one of my friends. His name is Andreas. I healed him when he was injured by a fellow panther when he was cub. He'd do almost anything for me." I wrapped my arms arounf Godric._

_"He noticed my attraction to you and knew that I might need help defending you. So he promised to protect you while I was at the DJ booth."_

_"But how?" I asked as his eyes drooped._

_"Telepathicly. That's part of his nature." Godric stroked my hair. "I cant hold off sleep any longer love."_

_I stoked his cheek and allowed him to rest his chin on my head. "Sleep well."_

_"I will with you here Liebe."_

_Before we could leave Kentucky. The remaining Supe caught up to us. She ripped me out of the Esclade while Godric was waking up. Her claws dug into my back and I cried out in pain. Godric ripped her arm clean off and got her claw out of my arm. He placed me gently against the Escalade and proceded to beat the shit out of the Supe. It took a while but Godric had her pinned to the ground, about to rip her head off._

_"No matter what you do Vampire," she laughed in her sweet voice, "She will become one of us. It's in her blood."_

_That infurated Godric past mercy. He tore her head off and smashed it with his New Rock clad foot effectively squashing her head like a watermellon. Godric sighed and whiped out his cell phone. he talked quickly into it and slammed it shut._

_We pulled into the airport parking lot and a man with Anubis Air written on his shirt escorted us to a plane. We reached the Dallas air port a few hours later and Godric carried me off the plane, unconcious and unresponsive._

_"Take me to Huston." were the only words I made out before I slipped into complete darkness._

_-_  
><em>The first thing I saw when I woke up was a very conserned Godric. He held my hand against his chest and I could see the worry etched in his face. A female vampire stood behind him while a male vampire leaned against teh doorframe.<em>

_"She's awake Godric." The female vampire spoke and I heard a slight accent in her voice. The male Vampire in the doorframe rolled his eyes but quickly left when Godric glared at him._

_"He doesn't understand Godric." the female vampire spoked as Godric repeatedly kissed my face and hand._

_"Isabel," He sighed and the female vampire bowed before leaving._

_"Godric.." My throat was hoarse and he held out a straw for me. I drank the whole cup and he placed it on the bedside table. "Where am I?"_

_"In a hospital that caters to vampires and their humans." Godric smiled, "You've been asleep for almost six months."_

_The shock must've been visible on my face. "Stan," Godric motioned to thr doorframe, "Is just upset that I neglected my Sherrif duties for you."_

_"What happened...?" my voice was still soft and my throat hurt._

_"The woman that attacked you had poison in her claws." Godric growled at the memory, "I just barely got you here in time."_

_I wiped his blood tears away and kissed him lightly. "You'll have to stay here for a few more days while the doctors monitor you."_

_I was released from the hospital on my sixteenth birthday. Godric smiled as he led me into a house just barely outside of Dallas._

_"Welcome home." He smiled as he kissed me lightly, leading me up a spiral staircase to his room. I saw Isabel in the hallway and was surprised Godric hadn't chosen her. She was quite beautiful._

_This house had two floors and the second floor was primarily our bedroom and bathroom. There was a spare room across the hall from us. The first floor housed the kitchen, living room and garage. I had a feeling that this was just another permanent home until I was given the okay to go into Dallas. Outside in the back yard was a pool and a few acres of green grass. Godric took me out to the back yard and we dipped our feet into the water._

_"Tommorrow night, I will turn you." Godric smiled sadly as he gripped my hand. "The only thing I will miss is your human warmth."_

_I blushed and Godric kissed me, "Before hand though, I had Isabel look into a concert that we can go to."_

_I looked up at Godric's face, he was grinning, "You said that you wanted to go to a BVB concert right?"_

_I gasped and hugged him tight. "Godric, you're amazing...!"_

_He chuckled and let the fifteen year old in him emerge, "I know."_

_It was fun having Godric and Isabel help me with my Ashley Purdy war paint while Stan rolled his eyes and left. What a dick. Godric finished applying the paint and sat in the chair to allow Isabel and I to put him in CC's war paint. I giggled and Godric smirked. Never in my human life did I excpet to see Godric in this much war paint. Isabel dropped us off and made sure we got into the venue before she left. Godric flashed our tickets and we made out way into the crowd, managing to get into the pit with unusally ease._

_After I'd gotten two hundred pictures of the guys, Godric to wave at CC and get one of Jinxx's picks, the concert was over._

_Godric smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. Laughing about how he'd kissed me during 'Rebel Love Song' and Andy pointed to us. Isabel didn't ask if we had fun. It radiated off me and she learned that if I was happy, Godric was happy as well. We returned to the house and Godric brought me out back by the pool after we'd wiped off our war paint and i'd placed my camera and Jinxx's pick in our room, knowing that it would be a few days before I saw the inside of our room._

_Godric had already dug the hoel before we left for the concert and he helped me in. Once he was inside, he kissed me for the last time I was human and bit into my neck as painlessly as he could. once I was on the brink of death, he cut above his heart and I drank greedily from him. I laid in the dirt while Godric summoned Isabel and she covered us both with dirt, the last thing I would see with my human eyes._

_Fire For your desire  
><em>_As she begins to turn cold a final time  
><em>_You will shiver  
>Till you deliver<br>You'll remember it all  
>Let it fill your mind again<em>

I groaned and looked at my phone. It was only three in the afternoon. Fuck it. i'm not trying to sleep any longer. I grabbed my phone and changed into my torn BVB shirt with my black leather biker pants and my combats. I grabbed my wallet and my room key after leaving a note for Eric. Who would be envious of me for the rest of my vampiric life. Why?

Because I can walk in the sun.

* * *

><p>Songs mentioned(lyrics too)<p>

"Die For You" By Black Veil Brides

"I Come Alive" By Oomph!

"Into the Fire" By Disturbed


	5. Chapter 4 Just Working On My Tan

I don't own TrueBlood. Suzie is the only character I own. :3 The reason why I chose Godric to talk to Sookie in German is tied into one of the flashbacks where Godric and Eric are in Germany during WWII (season 3 i beileve). Some of the lines in this chapter are form episodes 4-7 of season 2. I don't own those either.

* * *

><p>Set the World On Fire<br>Chapter 4  
>Just Working On My Tan <p>

After getting off the elevator on the main floor of the hotel Carmilla I put on a pair of aviators and tucked my chain wallet into my pocket. A few of the employees at the main desk seemed surprised to see a vampire up this early. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses and stepped towards the door.

That caused a bit of commotion.

Several human fangbangers inside the lobby watched as I waved my hand over my front, back and sides before opening the door and stepping out into the sunlight. I knew if Godric was here, i'd be in a serious load of trouble for revealing one of my many talents. A vampire walking in the sunlight wasn't the 'norm'. I slipped onto my Harley that i'd parked out front and reached in back to turn on my speakers. I had some investagating to do.

I backtracked our usual haunts in Dallas, looking for more information surronding Godric's disapperance. There was no way in hell Godric went wherever he is without a fight. After searching several clubs and a local blood supplier, only one lead sounded promising.

"I heard that the Fellowship has him." I looked at the human bartender from one of the clubs dubbed 'Illusions' with a raised eyebrow. He had green eyes and red hair and he was atleast seven inches taller than me. _Gingers_

"What is the Fellowship?" I asked as he slid a TrueBlood over the counter.

"The Fellowship of the Sun. You're a vampire and you've never heard of the one church that's out to get you?" He shook his head and I downed the rest of the TrueBlood trying to restrain myself from pulling him over the counter and draining him dry. Godric had just told me about them days before he...

"Did they take Godric?" I asked as he looked around the bar. Several humans had just walked in through the back entry. A sign that I needed to leave.

"No," The bartender took my money and gave me change, "He went voluntarily."

That made me growl but I said nothing more and left. I had to get back to Eric before the sun went down.

-

Slipping back into the hotel was harder than I thought it would be. One of the staff had alerted Eric to my leaving and I was instantly greeted with a throughly pissed of Viking as soon as I entered my room.

"Why the fuck did you leave during the daylight?" I gasped as Eric gripped my arms, looking me straight in the eyes. He growled and let go, seeing that he was causing me pain. "How... How did you survive?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Eric's waist, biting my lip. He stiffened and it took him a few minutes to respond to the hug. I let a few tears go when I felt his cold arms hug me back.

"Godric is missing and I thought you where dead." Eric whispered as he traced a small circle on my back. I never imaginged that this Viking could even whisper.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I sighed and squeezed Eric tighter. "I needed to gather more information on how and why Godric disappeared. Besides," I chuckled as I pulled away from Eric and gripped his hand, "A girls _got_ to work on her tan."

Eric laughed and I jumpped. I think my new found brother will always surprise me.

Knowing Eric wanted me to change into something a little more..."presentable" I dug through the bag of clothes Isabel brought and found a black shirt and he would just have to deal with everything else. I grabbed a cigarette out of the pack i'd bought on the way back to the hotel and slipped a lighter in my pocket, removing my wallet. Eric stood waiting for me.

"Suzie," Eric nodded once i'd closed the door dividing our rooms, "I need you to stay here tonight."

I growled in defiance but backed down once I realized I was semi violating the terms of my promise with Godric. "Why?"

"I'm going to the bar to speak with Bill." I noticed that he'd gotten rid of his bed head, "And I want to know you are safe." In his eyes, I could see that he did not want to go against Godric's wishes anymore than I did.

I bit my finger and held it out to Eric. His fangs emerged and I pressed my finger to his lips, "It'll work the same way as if I was human Eric. I'm a hybrid."

Eric looked as if he was about to question me throughly but took my finger into his mouth and allowed a few droplets of my blood into his mouth. He did the same for me. "There."

Eric frowned and motioned for me to go back to my room. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Like any teenager, I stayed put for about five mintues. I walked down the hall but shrunk back against the wall and watched as Sookie talked with one of the bell boys. After a few minutes, he stormed off and Sookie returned to her room she shared with Bill. I sensed another vampire in the room and with a little mind probing, I found out that it was a female vampire, Bill's progeny Jessica. I also learned that Sookie got attacked at the airport and this Jessica glamoured Sookie's attacker. I returned to Eric's room and found him waiting for me. Again.

"You really like pissing my off don't you?" Eric growled as I gently grabbed his hand, "Suzie, if someone could overpower Godric, then none of us are safe."

"Eric," I allowed a few blood tears to fall, "Do you really even care?"

I frowned and Eric kneeled down infront of me, capturing my face in his hands, "Of course. You are my sister and Godric turned you for a reason."

"I found a promising lead today." I smiled and Eric wiped my tears away with his thumb. Godric _definietly_ crafted Eric in his vision. "The Bartender down at Illusions told me that he overheard a couple of Supes saying that the Fellowship has Godric."

"The Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric hissed and I nodded. "The sun's almost up, you need to sleep."

"So do you." I dind't let go of Eric's hand and he sat down on his bed. I let go of his hand long enough to let him slip out of his shirt and shoes. "I assume you're staying here because you want to stay with me."

I nodded and shucked off my shoes and placed the cig on the nightstand. Eric shook his head and rested on top of the covers. I slid underneath and rested my forehead on his chest.

"Goodnight Eric."

-

I changed into the black tee and a pair of black jean shorts. Eric had only told me that we where going to meet Isabel. He left the _"We're going to Godric's Dallas home to meet up with Isabel and Stan"_ part.

I stood close to Eric who was pacing while Sookie and Bill stood towards the windows near Stan and Isabel. Isabel smiled lightly at me.

"You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel." I rolled my eyes at Stan. What the fuck did Godric see in him?

"I couldn't tell you, Stan You've been off on your own for days." Isabel crossed her arms and Eric spoke up beside me.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?"

Isabel and Stan's answers contradicted each other and I rolled my eyes. Stan always had a way of de maturizing a situation more than me.

"There the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old."

I watched as Sookie confirmed Isabel's statement with Bill and Stan pitched forth the oh so iwonderful/i idea about demolsihing the Fellowship.

"Vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" I was glad that Isabel said exactly what I was thinking.

Eric's rage flowed through me before his outburst and I tried to calm him down. "You're completely incompetent." I eyed Eric and he chose to ignore me, "What's happened to Godric that he surronds himself with clowns."

"Eric." I hissed as Isabel bit back at Eric. I growled and everyone in the room stared at me, "This aruging is getting us no where. We need a plan not some war strategy!"

Eric gently grabbed my hand while muttering under his breath. "Idiots." 

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." I glared at Eric.

"Isabel," she directed her gaze to me, "Sookie was attacked at the airport and we where the only ones who knew she was coming. There _has_ to be a traitor amoungst us." I grasped Eric's hand to keep him calm and quickly silenced Sookie's questioning of me with a glare.

"So here's what we're going to do: I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Sookie's plan wasn't half bad.

"I'll go too." I whispered and Eric growled.

"Godric left you in my care." Isabel glared at Eric's tight grip on my hand, "Sookie will go with Isabel's human and you will stay with me."

Stan rolled his eyes, picked up his cowboy hat and left in a typical Stan fashion.

"I'm going to the Church where you like it or not Eric." I hissed. "I won't go in with Sookie and Hugo."

Eric growled and Bill asked him for a few words, knowing that he could not get Sookie out of this but I have a feeling he'll try to talk Eric out of it anyway. I have a strange feeling about this Bill.

"All of this for a colleague?" Eric blatantly ignored that I was listening in. "For the Sheriff of Area 9?"

A quick flashback of Eric's turning crossed his mind and I reached out for his hand. He looked me in the eyes and then turned back to Bill. "Godric is our maker."

-

I said a short goodbye to Isabel and left with Eric who sped back to the hotel to make it before sunrise. He was visibly tense and I could still feel his anger seeping off him. He glanced down at me as we walked down the hallway and into his room.

"How does this not upset you?" I watched as he kicked off his shoes and I slipped out of mine, placing them next to the bedside table.

"It does Eric," I bit my lip and slid underneath his covers, "I'm just so used to supressing my sadness to hide it from Godric."

"What are you to Godric?" I sighed and motioned for Eric to give me his hands. I placed them against my forehead and allowed him access into my mind. We laid there for no more than a half hour before Eric pulled away, shaking his head at the onslaught of my memories, "You are his progeny but... more his mate."

I couldn't tell if Eric was angry with me or Godric. Godric must not have told Eric about... _us_. Then again, they haven't talked in over fifty odd years..

"I was his lover long before he turned me Eric." I sighed and allowed him to rest his head on my chest.

"I should be treating your bond with respect," Eric sighed as I rested my head on one of the many hotel pillows. "You are my mother and my sister."

"I would rather you treat me like your sister." I stroked my fingers through Eric's hair in a soothing gesture. "But with some respect in Godric's presence."

Eric nodded and I tried not to let him feel through our bond how akward that felt.

"I want you to know that I have called Bill's maker." Eric said sleepily and I looked down at him.

"Because you can't get Sookie for yourself?" Eric growled and I rolled my eyes, "Please Eric, I can feel your feeling towards her. You're not as cold hearted as you act Eric Northman. "

Eric sighed and closed his eyes, becoming dead to the world.

-

Sookie and Hugo met up in the hotel lobby and I left on my Harley to get "new" clothes for the fellowship. Something I would never _ever_ wear to infultrate the Fellowship. No offense to Sookie but the dark brown dress and brown dress flipflops. I managed to slip a black tank top and shorts underneath the dress and as long as no one loked hard enough, you couldn't see them through the dress. I had to remove my black nail polish and cover my body with make up to make it appear as though I was human. Once the process was complete, I called a taxi to drop me off at the Fellowship.

Posing as a member, one of the current and actual members of the Fellowship gave me a breif tour before heading off on his merry way. I navigated the halls and found one door leading down underground. I would've gone down if several of the Fellowship members hadn't past. I made it seem as if I was passing by and closed the door, waiting for them to leave.

_"Eric, i'm okay."_ I felt his consern through our blood bond, _"I found a place where Godric might be and i'm going to check it out."_

_"Be safe Suzie."_ I heard his sigh and I knew that he'd gone back to sleep.

Steve Newlin and his wife along with Sookie and Hugo made their way into the sanctuary and I used that time to sneak into the door leading downstairs. I smiled and used some of Godric's lessons to over down the stairs and land softly onthe cement floor. Across from me was a cage of somesort tand to my left was a hallway with several doors.

"Godric." I said aloud as I quickly slipped the dress over my head and draped it on my shoulder, "Godric please answer me."

"Mein Liebe, i'm in here." Godric's voice soothed me and I ran to the room at teh very end of the hall. Godric opened the door and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Godric!" His hand slowly rubbed my back as I cried into his shirt. "Godric, I was so scared. I woke up and you where gone."

Godric smiled softly and wiped my tears away. He was about to speak but he tensed instead, pulling me back with him into the room while closing the door.

Godric and I stood in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, listening to Sookie and Hugo's paniced screams for help. I snuggled into Godric's chest and allowed him to read my mind. he dropped his hands to my waist a few moments later, sifting through the last few days in his head.

"Eric sent a human telepath to look for me?" I nodded and Godric frowned, "He should've done that."

"Eric and I where both worried about you." I bit my lip and gripped Godric's shirt in my hands, still having a hard time believing that he was actually in my grasp, "I went out in the sun to get information to find you Godric."

Godric tensed for a moment but relaxed as I cried into his chest, "Please Godric, we have to get Sookie out of here."

"You will have to stay in here with me until it is safe for you to leave." I shook my head and Godric growled, "You need to return to Eric."

"You promised Godric." I gasped and kissed his cheek, "You promsied that I could stay with you if I found you."

Godric looked away from me for a moment, registering Sookie calling out to him. He faced me again and kissed me. "Okay," He drew back for a moment, gently resting one of his hands on my chest and I gripped his wrist, "You can stay."

Godric and I sat and listened to Hugo and Sookie's conversation. I snuggled into Godric's chest and he sat with his back pressed against the wall, running his fingers through my hair.

"Hugo is the traitor," Godric grinned as I used my telepathy to sift through Hugo's mind without alerting him. It took a lot of effort. "He alerted the Fellowship to Sookie's arrival and to her plan of infultraiting the Fellowship."

"Isabel's human?" I nodded and Godric draped his arms around my waist. "Why?"

"Isabel wouldn't turn him." I closed my eyes and sifted through more information, "He felt betrayed so he went to the Fellowship."

Godric pressed his chin to the top of my head and I traced the half circle tattoo on his chest. "Why did you let the Fellowship take you?"

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later." Godric sighed and I pulled away from him, "We are frightening beings Suzie. If we had treated the humans as equals, the Fellowship would have never come about."

"But why did it have to be iyou/i?" It was selfish of me to want to save his life over the human and vampire live's of Dallas. But Godric is _mine_. I could never see myself with a future without him.

"Suzie, my love." Godric kissed my cheeks and lapped away the blood tears. "I have never told you my feelings for you in the way that you want me to.." I kept my eyes on his face and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck while stradlding his waist, "I love you."

"Godric," There was a hush to my voice as I left only a milimeter between out lips, "I love you so much."

Godric gave me his signature smirk, issuing a challange. Evoking a kind of 'Prove it' attitude inside me.

"Let me show you."


	6. Chapter 5 Godric

Most of the lines in this chapter and chapter 5 part 2 are from season two, episode 8 "Timebomb". SOme of the lines are orignal and some are changed to fit my story. I don't own them or any of the TrueBlood characters. The only character I own is Suzie

* * *

><p>Set The World On Fire<br>Chapter 5  
>Godric <p>

"Eric is outside." I whispered as Godric growled against my neck.

"How do you know, love?" Godric slowly dragged his hand against my naked side.

"I have tasted Eric's blood," Godric smiled and I knew he wanted me to continue, "And he tasted mine. He knows how much I just..."

"Throughly enjoyed a round of hot, passionate sex?" I squealed and hit Godric's shoulder.

"Godric!" If I could still blush, my cheeks would have resembled a ripe tomato. Godric laughed and allowed my to snuggle against him. I rolled my eyes, "I can't stay mad at you."

Godric kissed my temple and I rested my head on his shoulder.

_"Eric, I am safe but i'm sure Sookie is in trouble."_

_"Isabel and Stan are squabling, Wait a minute Sister."_

"He's egging Stan on." I sighed and closed my eyes, "He's in the hotel infront of his room. Isabel and Stan are bickering."

"That's not surprising." I snorted and felt Godric lean his head against the wall.

_"I'm coming for you and Sookie tommorrow night."_

"Eric is coming tomorrow." I informed Godric, "Because the sun is almost up." 

"Hugo just betrayed your Sookie." Godric frowned as we listened in on Steve Newlin's short conversation with them. "You are right love, he is the traitor."

"She's contacted the bell boy from the hotel through telepathy. I'm assuming he's a telepath. There's no way they have a bond." Godric nodded and I felt him rest for a few moments. I indulged as well.

A few moments turned into a few hours and I awoke to Sookie's screams. Godric sensed my displeasure and helped me up. We both dressed and I folded the brown dress, tucking it underneath my arm.

_"A bell boy just came through and confirmed what you told me. Sookie somehow got in contact with him and sent him to Bill with a warning."_ Eric invaded my mind, something only Godric has done to me.

_"Where is Bill? He should be here saving Sookie."_

_"His maker is still in the room with him."_

I let Godric invade my mind for the conversation and he frowned before leaving the room with vampiric speed. I entered the cage like room to Godric holding a man by the neck, knowing that he was going to break the man's neck.

"Godric it's me..." I growled at the man before Godric snapped his neck and turned to Sookie.

"You should not have come." He was about to tell me something but his eyes closed and he smiled.

"I'm down here My Child."

No more than ten seconds after Godric spoke, Eric appeared at the foot of the stairs before kneeling infront of Godric. I wrapped my arms around Godric and rested my head against his back. He was tense and a sudden wave of panic swept over me, where it came from, I don't know.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." I inhaled Godric's scent.

"I had no other choice." Eric responded while still kneeling. "These savages they.. they seek to destroy you."

I held my tears. _No one will hurt my Godric._

"I'm aware of what they have planned." Godric motioned to Hugo and I dropped one arm to allow him to do so. "This one betrayed you."

Eric chose to ignore Sookie as she gave a brief summary of Hugo's betrayal.

"How long has it been since you last fed?" I smiled and rewrapped my arm around Godric.

"I require very little blood anymore."

A sort of growl escaped my throat at the wail of the FOTS church's "Vampire" alarm.

"Save them." Godric looked to Sookie and then gripped my hand. "Go on."

"I'm not leaving your side un til you-"

"I can take care of myself." Godric interupted Eric and slowly untwined my fingers that were still intwined.

_Godric, you promised!_ He flintched at the mental invasion and Sookie suddenly appeared behind us.

"Take Suzie and the human. Spill no blood on your way out."

Godric removed himself from my grip before I could register what was going on. Eric tried to grab my hand but I stepped just out of his reach. This unfortunatley ment that I was in perfect grabbing distance of Sookie. She grabbed my hand and then grabbed Eric's.

"You _promised_ Godric." Bloody tears made their way down my cheeks, "You promised that I could stay if I found you!"

Eric stilled at the bottom of the stairs and looked to our maker, as if to ask if what I said was true. Godric frowned and nodded once at Eric. Eric let go of Sookie's hand and grabbed me, forcing me into a tight embrace that I couldn't wriggle out of. I beat my fists against his chest in anger while he regrasped Sookie's hand and led us up the stairs.

The FOTS alarm continued to wail over head. Eric let me go and allowed Sookie to calm me down with a hug. I could tell tthat Godric could feel my pain through our bond. Wether he blocked it out or accepted it, I will never know.

"Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown." I growled at Steve Newlin's voice from behind Sookie.

Eric leaned against the doorframe to get a better view of the exits. "I could have you both out of here in seconds."

"There are kids out there."

I backed up a little, giving Sookie and Eric their moment. I hope she can see past my brother's facade.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

I watched as Sookie's beautiful blond hair bobbed above me. Curse my short stature.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement."

_Like it doesn't cloud yours, brother?_ I rolled my eyes.

"He would kill every child in this church to save you."

_Why aren't you, Eric?_

"Why aren't you?"

_Thanks for saying what I was thinking Sookie_

I watched as Eric truned to her. "I'm following Godric's orders and gettign you both out, that's all."

Sookie looked up at Eric and then turned to me. "He's your maker." The statement was defintily ment for the both of us.

"Dont' use words you don't understand." Eric glanced at me before returning his gaze to Sookie.

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

I gripped Sookie's hand while Eric checked the status of the FOTS members.

"Eric, no."

I smirked as my brother whispered in Sookie's ear. "Trust me." Temporarily taking my brooding mind off of Godric.

Sookie pulled me to where Eric had previously been standing to ger a better view. I gripped her hand and she gripped mine back twice as hard. I'm lucky that i'm part vampire or that would've hurt.

"I very much would like to borrow your stake." I could hear Eric's galmour, even though he was a good thirty feet away. Just as Eric was about to retrieve the man's stake, another FOTS member moved to stake Eric.

"Stake!" Sookie took the words right out of my mouth and in a matter of seconds, Eric defeated all but one of the FOTS members, the same one he'd glamoured. I ran ahead of Sookie to push the other members away while she ran to control Eric.

"Eric! you don't have to kill him." Eric motioned with his hand for me to follow him after I scared the other FOTS memebers away.

"Eric," I growled and he stilled his hand on the door, "There's atleast ten men outside with wooden arrows and bullets." He growled and Sookie gripped his arm. "Is there another way out Sookie?"

She nodded, "Through the sanctuary."

I tried to sense Godric's location as Sookie pulled me towards the sanctuary doors, Eric pushed them open and walked straight down the center aisle

"Where's the Exit?" Eric turned to Sookie.

"Back that way." Sookie motioned to behind the altar. I growled as Steve Newlin spoke and had us surronded. I stood between Sookie and Eric, gving off no other hint that I was a Supe. (Thanks to the crazy amount of make up I put on, I actually looked human.) I continued to glare at Newlin as more members surrounded us. The LO.D.I logos on their shirts glared back at me.

"The vampire you've been holding prisoner got away." Eric looked down at Sookie, more intrigued than angry, "He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric." I bit my lip so my protests about this asshole would remain behind my lips He has _no_ right to even speak Godric's name. Eric briefly gazed at me, sensing my anger. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration. And we have one right here."

I looked up at Eric who was now looking back at Newlin.

_"I'm glad he thinks you're still human Suzie."_ Eric continued to sstare at Newlin. _"Get Sookie our of here. I will bargain for your freedom."_

He turned to us and whispered, "I'll be fine."

His words didn't quench my fear.

I watched Steve Newlin grin as Eric stepped forward. I wanted to slap that sorry ass grin off of his face.

"Brothers and sisters, there _will_ be a holy bonfire at dawn."


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Again, some of the line sin this chapter aren't mine. they're from season 2, Episode 8 "Timebomb". I don't own them or any of the TB characters. I only own Suzie. Towards the end of this fic and the possible sequel, what Suzie Truely is will be revealed. Sorry for any speeling mistakes ahead of time.

* * *

><p>Set The World On Fire<br>Chapter 5 part 2  
>Chivalry Isn't Dead<p>

Sookie gripped my hand as Eric groaned in pain, silver chains burned through his skin. His fangs were extended and I could feel my own trying to push through my gums. Eric was trying to hide the amount of pain he was in by putting a block in our bond. Just at the sight of his charrred flesh was enough proof for me. I allowed the FOTS members to grab my arms just as they where doing to Sookie. One looked at the musculature of my arms and motioned for two more to grasp my shoulders.

"I... I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And theirs as well."

"They're both traitors to their race. The _huamn_ race. They hardly deserve any mercy." I summoned my strength to will my fangs into my gums. One of the first few lesson Godric taught me. I hoped that it was me personally that ripped Steve Newlin's throat out. "Maybe we should tie them to you so you can meet the sun together."

Steve Newlin walked infront of Eric to Sookie. I turned my head to see the new arrival that had burst through the doors. Bill rushed halfway down the asile before Newlin drew a gun on Sookie.

"One more step vampire, and the girl dies." I closed my eyes and turned my head towards Eric. I could feel my control slipping and I knew Godric would never look at me the same way again if I killed anyone I could get my hands on. Tears flowed from my eyes before I could will myself to stop. The flow of these tears is different but shockingly familiar.

Human tears.

"If you shoot here, everyone here will die. Ler her go now."

_I guess i'm not important enough to save huh Bill?_

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend."

I opened one eye and by the look on Eric's face, it wasnt' my normal eye color.

_"Suzie,"_ I could hear the pain through his mental invasion, _"Your eye is missing."_

I closed my eyelid over my eye socket. Tears still flowed freely from it.

Newlin's shoulder brushed my arm and I turned my head towards the paint ball gun shot. _Jason_. It was the name on the top of Sookie's mind. _Her brother maybe?_ Another shot was fired and I could hear Newlin fall back. Bill raced towards Sookie, effectifly scaring the L.O.D.I. guys enough to let me go. I growled and let my fangs drop. I could smell their fear.

I raced up to Eric and used his shirt to cover my hand in order to help Sookie, who had run to the alter after me, unchain him. Eric let out a graon before getting up and grabbing Steve Newlin by the throat before I got the chance.

"Eric, do not kill him." I glared at Sookie before the Jason guy and I shared the same sentiment.

"Kill him." I growled along wtih Jason's yell. Stan's fast approaching scent drew my attention away from Newlin. I snarled as Stan entered.

"Steve Newlin. You have pushed us to far." Familiar Dallas vamps followe behind him. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs.. While you round up your men to come and lynch us? We'll kill you first."

The L.O.D.I. let go of Jason and he looked towards Sookie, who I now know is his sister thanks to a quick mind skim.

"The same way we did your father."

I glared back at Stan who had ordered the Dallas vamps to attack.

"Bill, Eric, Suzie, We have to stop them." Bill pulled Sookie away and I watched as Vampires grabbed humans left and right.

_"Enough."_

I glanced up and allowed a painful smile to grace my features.

_Godric_ I felt a pang of sadness in my semi undead heart.

"You came for me, I assume."

Stan breathed on his captured human's neck.

"Underling?" Another pang.

"Yeah, Sheriff?"

"These people have not harmed me." I sighed. What Godric spoke was indeed, the truth. "You see? We can coexist."

I wiped the areac where the L.O.D.I. soldiers grabbed my shoulders to try and get the skin crawling feeling the left off of me.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is caled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" I stepped around Newlin and gently grasped Eric's hand, seeking comfort. I took the time to notice that it _was_ a paintball gun Jason Stackhouse had used to take down Steve Newlin. Bright green paint was splattered in the middle of his forehead. I chuckled.

"I will not negotiate with sub humans." I growled and Newlin bore his throat to Eric, egging Eric on to kill him.

"Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus." I looked up at Godric and our eyes met for a breif second before his gaze returned to Newlin. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.

Another painful smile graced my lips and Godric quickly amde his way down to the alter and grabbed Steve Newlin by the throat.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric glanced quickly around the room while my eyes stayed on him. "That's what I thought."

With a motion easier than the flick of the wrist, Stan let go of his human capture on Godric's order.

"People, go home, it's over now." The FOTS members slowly vacated and Godric released his hold on Newlin's neck. "I dare say that my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

The last FOTS member to leave caught my attention. _Luke_. I put his name and face in my memory.

"Come." Godric extended his hand to me while addressing his fellow vampires.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you?"

I glarded up at Stan and Gripped Godric's hand. "I said come."

Stan stepped out of the way and followed behind us.

_"What about Eric?"_

Godric smiled down at me while we continued walking. _"He'll meet us at my my home."_

_"The one in Dallas?"_

Godric nodded before leading me out of the church's main doors. Sure enough, Eric was not long behind us. I tapped into Sookie's mind to see what was happening with Newlin.

_"I recon i've already been to heaven.. It was inside your wife."_ I chuckled as Jason punched Newlin and Godric tapped into my vision once he'd wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He'd touched off the ground in that same moment.

_"Jason, come on."_

_"Take your ring. Honesty my ass, shithead."_

It was a short flight but i'd still managed to fall asleep in Godric's arms.

"Mein Liebe, we're home." Godric whispered as she shifted me into his arms.


	8. Chapter 6 Love

I don't own any of the TB characters. Some of the lines are from season 2 episode 8 "Timebomb." I also don't own the songs "Into the Fire" or "Teenage Dream." I'm sorry about the lemon, i'm not as good at writing it as I used to be.

* * *

><p>Set The World<br>On Fire Chapter 6  
>Love<p>

"How much time is left until the sun goes down?" I asked as Godric led me through the doorway.

"A few hours." He didn't look at me and I could tell he thought that I was still angry.

"You know, i'm not mad at you anymore Godric." He stopped dead in his tracks (no pun intended) and turned to me. "I'm not." I hoped there was enough assurance in my voice.

Godric closed his beautiful blue eyes and I could feel him sifting through our bond to see if what I said was the truth. I wondered if he could feel how much I wanted him to hold me, tell me that all this Fellowship nonsense is all lies and that he wants to live. I gazed at Isabel when she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to interupt Godric." She gave him a slight nod. "I was just wondering what you intend to do about the details surronding the Fellowship. We have to report it to the AVL."

_Fuck the AVL_

"Suzie." Godric chided me and wrapped his arms around my waist. For a moment, I ignored the fact that he addressed me like a child and I focused on the feeling of his arms. I could sense the strength behind them, even though it's not as apparent as Eric's. I leaned back into his embrace and Godric placed a soft kiss in my hair. "Isabel, I wish to be alone with Suzie tonight. Tell everyone to come tommorrow."

"Yes Godric." There was a smile shared between them but Godric refused to tell me why. He waited for Isabel to leave before swivling me around to face him. My eyes shut, knowing what he wanted.

This kiss was soft and slow. One ment to seduce and caputre the reciever's heart. I pulled away and he brought my right hand to the left side of his face, resting gently in my palm. He has my heart already but it was just his way of being cheeky, allowing the fifteen year old in him to emerge breifly.

"You said that you wanted to do this as close to human tradition as possible." Godric kept his eyes closed and I rested my forehead on his shoulder, taking a huge inhale of his scent. He took that for a yes. I felt the muscles in his shoulders contract as he bent down to whisper in my ear though he teased me a little before hand. His undead breath tickled my ear before he took my ear lobe in his mouth, nibbling on it gently. "Well," He panted against my ear, "This is as formal as it's going to get." I gulped and his fangs gently scraped the side of my face before I felt him trail kisses back to my ear, "Will you be mine?"

He pulled back and clasped a small necklace around my neck before pressing his forehead to mine. His fingers intwined with mine and brought them up to touch his gift. A small hiss broked the silence and I realized then that the necklace was silver and the sound was coming from Godric's melting flesh.

"Godric.." I pulled his hand away and lapped at the wounds with my tounge, "Yes." He smirked with satisfaction and kissed me but was surprised when I didn't respond.

"What's wrong my love?" He grasped both of my hands and brought them to his chest.

"Why isn't the silver burning my skin?" Godric's smile faltered and he brought my hands back down but didn't let them go. His grip tightened.

"I've been doing research over the past ten years Suzie." He tried to smile and his thumbs rubbed slow circles on the back of my hand. "And I've been denying that I..." He sighed and looked me in the eyes, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew what you where. You weren't human and I don't think your parents knew of your family's Supernatural linage. What you are... iNo/i, what's inside you is one of the oldest and rarest species of Supernatural beings. They have been reference in every civilization in history, even mine." I glanced down at his tattoo before looking back up at him. "You are what is refered to as a Dead Bones."

"D...Dead Bones...?" Godric nodded and embraced me, making sure I couldn't escape him.

"They are the closest beings to the definition of Immortal. Two of them attacked us... attacked Ashley. They wanted to get you away from me because they thought that I would abuse your powers."

"And.. and those are..?" I was trying to grasp what he was telling me and it was flowing through my hands quicker than water.

"They are limitless." Godric kissed my forehead to try and keep me calm. "Once your powers are fully unlocked, your species' history will be revealed and you will know the answers to things that even iI/i will never know." Godric sighed and slowly pulled his shirt over his head and I quickly snuggled into his cold flesh. "You will also be able to tap into the abilities of every supernatual being that was and will be. I'm assuming that's why siliver does not harm you. Though it makes me wonder about how long you will stay a vampire before assuming the traits of something else..."

"Will I still have your blood in me?" I pressed my ear to where his heart would've been beating.

"Always." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I wanted to tell you this later after I..."

I arched my eyebrow and drew away, the necklace had left a small indentation in his skin. I realized then the true meaning to it.

"Godric," I looked at the indentation. It was a smaller version of his chest tattoo. "I..."

He smiled and kissed me, his healing abilities created new skin and the indentation faded away. "This way, you don't have to go through the process of getting a tattoo. With vampire traits, you would go through excrutiating pain."

I kissed Godric back and he pulled at the bottom of my tank. I chuckled and he smiled. "You looked beautiful in that dress by the way."

"Thank you." I smiled, "I saw what you looked like a few centuries ago in Eric's memories. I liked your shaggy hair."

"If you promise to grow long hair, i'll see if mine will grow back."

I smiled as he pulled the tank over my head and kicked off my flip flops, "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>I gasped as Godric growled into my ear. He'd already made me come three times while had yet to. I moaned as his thrusts became rougher and he pushed me harder against the wall of his bedroom. I hadn't had the time to admire it because Godric knows me all to soon as the door shut Godric was on me and he could smell my arousal.<p>

"G..Godric..!" I gasped as he bit my neck and released. He panted and wrapped my arms around his neck before walking across the room to place me on his bed.

I traced random circles on his chest lightly with my index finger. Once i'd traced his neck/torso tattoo, he gently grasped my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a seductive smile.

"Godric..." I kissed his cheek a few times before I kissed his lips. He didn't seem to like my teasing but sighed in satisfaction once his tounge slipped past my lips. I wasn't as enthsiastic with the kiss as he was and Godric kissed my forehead before leaning back to gaze into my eyes.

"What's wrong mein liebe?" Godric 's hand lay on my hip and I didn't resisit the urge to snuggle into his chest.

"I was thinking about what I am..." Something passed through Godric's eyes ans I moved begrudgingly away from him as he moved to stand up. He crossed his room towards the door and I buried my face into his pillow.

_Way to kill the mood_

I sighed and put up my emotional block between us, something I'd only done a few times before. I didn't want Godric to feel my sadness but the look on his face made me realize why I rarely do so.  
>Godric knew I was keeping something from him and he wanted to know my true feelings and have complete honstey beween us. I let down my gaurd and Godric soon hovered over me.<p>

"Suzie," I groaned as his fangs scraped against my neck, "Let go."

My hands rested on his shoulders and Godric took full advantage of our position. I gasped and Godric smirked in triumph. He alway seemed to be the victor.

"I want you to give yourself to me tonight. All of you." Godric wrapped my legs around his waist and I moaned into the nape of his neck. It was my sign of acceptence and Godic allowed me to bie him as the force behind his thrusts became rather violent.

My hands clawed his back and I growled as I pulled away from my bite.

"You know I would Die without you." Godric looked down at me, his blue eyes harbored a loving glance.

"As would I." He growled as I came, sinking his fangs roughly into my neck.

Godric drew back and cut above his undead heart. I drank greedily from the wound until it closed. Godric seemed to think that I wouldn't return the favor but I chuckled a a soft gasp that slipped past his lips as I cut above my own heart.  
>Godric moaned a the taste and pulled back afer a few mouthfuls. His eye glowed with unsatiable hunger.<p>

"Your blood is wonderful." Godric whispered as I rested my hand over his non beaing heart, "It reminds me of the sunlight. It reminds me of what being human felt like..."

I smiled and Godic moved me so I straddled his waist. The nostalga still burned brightly in his eyes.

"Godric," I looked down at him and he cocked his head to the side in a 'hmm?' gesture, "I'm yours."

He smirked and guided my body against his.

* * *

><p>Godric quickly slipped into his clubbing clothes: a black "Vampires Everywhere!" Tee ( I still chuckle at the irony), black jeans and a pair of New Rock boots. He motioned for me to get into my <em>very<em> torn Black Veil Brides tee ( three fourths of the back is MIA), similar black jeans and my combats. He ran his hand through my hair and slipped my necklace over my head and I watched his hands heal.

"Godric, the sun's almost up..." Godric grabbed my hand and led me to the front door.

"There are light tight windows and Illusions is light tight too. Besides, the sun doesn't affect you and you've sheilded me before."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I realized that Godric had already driven half way to Illusions.

Andreas was the DJ that morning and he was semi surprised to see us and I was semi surprised to see him. I guess he Dj's more than one club. He gave Godric a beaming smile when he saw my necklace and Godric smirked back at him. Humans had a tendancy to inhabit Illuisons during the day while most of the supernatural world worked or slept. The Were panther laughed as several humans passed us and approached them to request songs. I had no idea what he was laughing about then but Godric didn't let me stay in the dark for long.

"I told Andreas I was bringing you here today if you said yes." Godric wrapped his arm around my waist and we passed the humans to sit in the DJ box with Andreas. The were quickly stuck up a conversation with Godric in what I assumed was Spanish. I caught several words I knew amoungst a slew of words I did not.

More and more humans flooded into the bar and it struck me then that Illusions had more human coustomers than supernatural. I snorted and Godric picked up on my thought and laughed with me. He then turned to Andreas and explained what we where laughing about.

"Si chica," I smirked at his accent. "Mostly Goths and Emo kids. I've seen some yuppy kids in here before.."

Godric tapped Andreas' shoulder and he quickly flipped "Into The Fire" on and Godric led me to the dance floor.

More humans joined us and moved rather close to us. A girl with blue and black hair noiced that we weren't human and motioned for everyone to back off a little, I nodded my thanks and she smiled.

"Lilith is a regular." Godric smiled after he kissed me, "She is one of the few humans I trust."

A Werewolf bartender served us after the song ended and Godric allowed me to rest for a few songs. I stared at all of the humans and realized that I never truely belonged with them. I belonged on the supernatural side with Godric, Eric,Isabel and Andreas.  
>Andreas lifted his hand and pointed to the ceiling. I confused me but I felt Godric's arm wrap around my waist and he intwined his fingers with mine. I wondered how he managed to stay up, willing himself against his nature and usual habit of sleeping once the sun rose. Godric led me to the cener of the dance floor and Andreas smiled at us.<p>

"I've got a request from one of my good friends. If you don't like this song, tough." Andreas spoke into he microphone above his sound set up.

Godric turned me so I faced him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. His hands covered he only section of the back of my shirt left, the part holidng it together.

Michael Vampire's voice flooded the club and several "Emo" couples joined us on the dance floor. Even for a cover, I absolutly adored this song.

_-You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<br>__Before you met me I was alright but things  
>Were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine-_

"Godric," I gasped and he beamed his trademark smirk down at me, "How did you know I liked this song?"

"I just had a feeling." Godric let his fifteen year old cockyness shine through.

After the song ended, Godric and I said our goodbyes to Andreas and returned home faster than expected. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and Godric followed suit, slipping underneath the covers of our bed.

"Love you." I whispered against Godric's chest.

"I love you too." Godric kissed the top of my head. At eleven in the morning we became dead to the world.

* * *

><p>I awoke to Godric stirring, willing himself awake for the night at hand. I slipped out from underneath the covers while Godric changed into a grey shirt and pants.A vey small portion of his tattoo was showing.<br>I sighed as I fished through he section of my clothes currently in this house, trying hard not to pick out clothes in my everyday much as I hate to admit it, I usually look like a fang banger. Godric chuckled at my delema and called Isabel. She quickly appeared wih a simple black dress and black flip flops.

"The guests will start arriving at any moment Godric." Isabel turned and smiled at me after addressing Godric. I'd grown closer to her after Godric's dissapearance.

I slipped the dress on and noticed it just barely went down to my knees. Godric smiled and traced underneath his necklace on my neck so he wouldn't burn his skin.

"You will have to be silent while all of this goes on." I sighed and nodded," No one can know what you are Suzie."

"I know that Godric." He reached out and grasped my hand lightly. I could hear several voices downstairs and Godric led me out his bedroom door. I kissed his cheek before we headed downstairs.

I sat in my own chair while Godric sat in what we'd all dubbed the "Throne" chair. I was situated on Godric's right side. I watched as more guests piled into the room across from us and a line formed infront of us.  
>It was that exact moment I thought of Eric. Was he stil in Dallas?<p>

_"Yes, Eric is still here."_ Godric nodded to a womann infront of him and she left. Right after,I felt eric's presence in the house through the blood bond. i"I'm going to resign from my sheriff duties."/i

I turned to Godric then and he gve me a quick warning glance. I was supposed to be acting completely calm through this. I tried to will my emotions down and Godric genlty grasped my left hand to help me.  
>Stan appoached without his hat on and I almost snorted at the rare sight.<p>

"Welcome Home Sherrif," stan nodded his head, "We are all very relieved." Godric nodded to him and he turned to join the rest of the guests in the other room. Jason Stackhouse was next in line.

He nodded his head and I could tell he was very nervous. I had a feeling he never really dabbled in vampire politics. "Well, I just wanted to say that i'm really sorry for what the Fellowship put you through." Jason nodded his head again and made an attempt to leave but GOdric's voice stopped him.

"You saved many lives today Mr. Stackhouse." Jason turned to face Godric again, "Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks, man but I don't know if i'll be wanting to come back anytime soon." He gave another nervous smile and Godric merely blinked. Jason nodded one last time and I smiled at him before he left.

Eric appeared infront of Jason and I watched teh exchange with an unchanging expression.

"Hail the conquering hero." I wished I could smile, knowing that Eric was going to toy with the poor guy.

"Oh, no. I'm no hero." Even without being able to see his face. I could tell Jason was smiling.

"No, you are in this town." Jason did a slight nod. "But in my area we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood. And that's a very grave offense."

I coud tell that Godric smelled Jason's fear along with me but he didn't react. He knew Eric wouldn't really hurt him and could sense the amusement Eric was getting out of this. "Yeah, listen, I don't do that no more."

"All things considered, however, we'll call it even."

Jason tried to move past Eric but couldn't. Eric wasn't done yet. It was like watching a cat play with a dead mouse. "But you won't be doing it again."

Jason shook his head yes. "Yeah. No.'

"No."

"No. Got it."

"Good boy, Run along." Just after Jason pushed by him. I could see Eric's smile.

A few people where left to, in a sense, pay their respects to Godric.

_"After this, I will show you to my nest."_ I turned to him and nodded, since he'd made it seem as if he was whispering this to me. Isabel handed me my headphones so I had something to keep me occupied.  
>Godric still kept his grip on my hand as "Teenage Dream" filled my ears.<p>

"I do not like being touched." Eric looked down at Bill.

"Believe me, I do not like touching you either." He took a breath, "You're contact with Sookie will cease this moment."

"Oh. that's hardly your decision."

"Calling in my maker beacuse you couldn't win Sookie for yourself... is feeble and desperate even for you."

Eric gave an amused smirk, "Are you picking a fight?" The amusement came out in his voice, "I'd like to see you try."

"She will never be yours. And there is nothing you can do. In this you are powerless. Accept it." Bill's little speech was semi impressive.

Isabel returned to the Sherrif room and I shut off my music so I could hear what my freind had to say. It effectively ended Bill and Eric's conversation.

"This is one one who betrayed us." I watched as she pushed Hugo to the ground, notiing the pain in her voice. everyone in the house turned to face us.

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" I looked down at Hugo while Godric addressed Isabel.

"Yes, he is Sherrif."

"Do you love him?" He still had a grip on my hand and he rubbbed the back of my hand without anyone noticing. I caught a glimpse of Sookie looking at Eric and Bill.

"I..I thought I did." It hurt me to see Isabel in such visible pain. Godric as well. He added a little bit more force to his thumb against my hand. Hugo looked to the floor.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry." I glared at Stan as he rolled his eyes. Asshole. "But you are my Sherrif. Do with him as you please."

Godric looked down at Hugo and I looked at him. "You are free to go." I could feel the shock of everyone in the room. Stan voiced it with a simple "What?"

"The human is free to go." Godric said with more autority to get it into Stan's thick head. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Hugo nodded. "This is a travesty." My annoyance with Stan was at the point where I was about to stand up and challenge him. He was openly challenging Godric's ruling.

"This is my verdict." Godic looked directly at stan as he said this. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Oh if everyone could be so loyal.

"Thank you. Thank you Sherrif." Godric nodded to Isabel and Eric did as he was told. He escorted them out.

Godric brought my hand up to his mouth and he kissed it lightly. No one was in the room with us so he turned my hand over and asked permission to drink from my wrist. I nodded. We sat like that until Godric's hnger was , this was before Isabel and Eric returned. I sighed as Eric walked in mere moments after Godric had removed all traces of what had just occured. He knelt down to meet Godric's eyes.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the mexican border." Eric continued to ignore my prescense. "I've arranged for an AB negative humn for you."

I growled and Godric looked to me. I sighed in frustration as I willed my fangs back into my gums. How dare he suggest such a thing while I was sitting next to Godric.

"Thank you. But I am not hungry." Godric resumed his preivious grip on my hand to calm me down.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" I was glad Eric had asked the question. It had been looming over my head the whole night.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's face it, we are frightening. after thousands of years we haven't evolved." my grip on Godric's hand tightened, "We've only become more brutal and predtory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals."

Eric noticed my tight grip but didn't say anything. "The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

Eric paused but kept his eye contact with Godric. "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

Godric shook his head, smiling at his other prodgeny, "I could've killed every last one of them in minutes. And what would that have proven?"

Godric and I entered the room where all of the vampires and some humans had migrated to. All eyes were on us and I knew then that they where taking in the sight of Godric's arm wrapped around my waist and the slight kiss he'd placed on my cheek.I half expected open displays of disapproval but there where none.

"I'm glad that you decided to reveal her to us Sherrif." One underling smiled at me. "We are all happy for you both."

That made me visbly relax but I noticed that there was a female vampire talking with Sookie and I could see Sookie's discomfort and her questioning looks to Bill as their conversation progressed.

_"Godric, look at Sookie."_ I fake whispered into his ear and Godric let go of me. Faster than my eyes could comprehend, Godric had the woman by the thraot.

".Fangs." Godric growled with slight anger and authority. I growled with him as I walked over to be of assistance if he needed it. Eric did the same thing. "I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

The brown haired vampire, Lorena, I heard her name in the short spat she had wih Bill and Sookie, nodded, "Yes, Sherrif."

Godic relased his hold on Lorena and I gently wrapped my arm in Godric's. He looked to Sookie. "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, ripping it's wings off for sport. No wodner they hate us."

"She provoked me." I was shocked at her audacity.

"And you provoke me." Godric looked about the room and then back to Lorena, "You distrupted th peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now why is that"

"It's your choice." I could tell that she didn't like being scolded like a child infront of our coven.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself and yet you haven't. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

I moved so Godric could address Bill. "You." Bill nodded and pulled away from Sookie. "You seem to know her."

"Yes, Sherrif."

"Escort her from the nest." Bill looked to Sookie who nodded back at him. Godric turned back to Lorena, "I wish you out of my area by dawn."

Bill and Lorena left and I calmed Godric down with a touch to his cheek. "I am alright Mein Liebe." Godric smiled and placed my hand to his chest, "Are you?"

I nodded and noticed that everyone else had gotten back into good spirits now that that drama was out of the way. Sookie excused herself from our prescense and Godric nodded, embracing me in a full hug.

Everthing seemed to be back to normal but I kept a close eye. Godric chuckled and said my consant worry reminded him of a mother protecting her children.

"I'm just making sure that nothing else will happen." I sighed and Godric wrapped both of his arms around my torso, his head resting on my shoulder. I felt Godic's fangs sink into my flesh and I allowed him to feed off me again. Just as Godric pulled his head back, I noticed Jason making his way towards a man that had just entered, recongnition and confusion were clearly visible on his face. A hard lump of fear formed in my gut and Godric growled lightly in response, looking at the exchane with me.

"Stay away from me Stackhouse, this has nothing to say to you."

"What are you doing?"

I watched as the tall black haired man pushed Jason away. "Just go."

I peeled away from Godric just as he finished drinking from me and healing from the silver of my necklace. He growled and began to follow after me but stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me everyone. if I could have your attention." Isabel held Godric back from following me, I noticed, and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "My name is Luck McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverand Steve Newlin."

* * *

><p>I know Dead Bones sounds kinda weird but I came up with it a while ago so I decided to use it.<p>

"Into the Fire"- Disturbed

Lyrics- "Teenage Dream" cover by Vampires Everywhere!


	9. Chapter 7 I Will Rise Up

I don't own TrueBlood. The only character I own is Suzie. Lines from this are from season 2 episode 9 "I Will Rise Up." Swedish translations are from Google translate so please tell me if they are wrong. Thank you for all of the reads and reviews.

* * *

><p>Set The World On Fire<br>Chapter 7  
>I Will Rise Up<p>

_"Godric,"_ I could faintly hear Eric's voice and he did not sound pleased. _"She will be fine in a few moments."_

_"Jag borde ha skyddat henne Eric."_ (_I should've protected her Eric_). I smiled inwardly at Godric's language jump._ "Hon r min. Jag lovade henne att hon inte skulle bli skadad."_(_She is mine. I promised her she would not get hurt_)

I stirred and more of my surroundings came to me. I was in Godric's arms, craddled against his chest and by the taste in my mouth,i'd had some of his blood. Godric's skin hissed as my necklace burned him.

"_Godric..?_" I was still disorented as he helped me to my feet. I looked about the room and everything came back to me. Jason had been pushed away from Luke Mcdonald, the man i'd told myself i'd remember from the had unzipped his jacket and set of a bomb. A_ bomb _in Godric's home. I shivered as I felt myself for wounds until I rerealized that Godric had healed me.

_"Are you alright?"_ I felt him placed small kiss ontop of my head.

_"Yes, thank you."_ Godric manuvored me in his arms so he could see my face.

"Thank you for what?" There was confusion just barely present in his eyes.

"Healing me." I whispered as the smell of charred wood and dead human flesh entered my nose. I pressed myself against Godric to reduce the intensity of the smell. Somewhere along the line, my dress had torn on one side,enough to reveal my stomach.

"I thought I had lost you..." I felt Godric's cold hand applying a slight pressure on my bare skin. I smiled weakly up at him and placed my hand over his.

_"Rest, Love."_ Godric slowly stood, cradling me in his arms.

"Everyone, please!" I flitched at Isabel's shout and Godric held me a little bit tighter. I could tell that Isabel ment well, trying to get everyone to calm down, but it added to the already harsh onslaught of sounds and smells invading me.

"Hey!" I groaned softly at Jason Stackhouse's louder voice. Godric moved my head to rest against his shoulder, blocking the sound out of my right ear. "Y'all listen up!"

I could feel Isabel move to stand beside Godric, she was about to touch my bare arm but Godric gave a slight growl of warning. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted. Security is in place."I stayed as still as possible while Godric spoke, listening to the rumble of his voice in his chest as he spoke.

Vampires slowly made their way out of Godric's home, following their sheriff's orders. I felt a single tear decend down my face as some cried out in pain and others asked for help. I could hear Sookie and Bill but I was unable to pinpoint their exact location.  
>Through Eric's mind, I could tell that he had tricked Sookie into drinking his blood. <em>Oh Bill won't forget that Eric.<em>

He smirked at me as he passed by, most likely hearing my thoughts. Godric took one last look at his home before turning and following Eric out.

* * *

><p><em>"Sookie?"<em> _I watched as Bill searched the remains of Godric's home. He pushed through vampire and navigated around the room. "Sookie?"_

_"Bill?" My heart siezed at the sight of Eric ontop of Sookie. Sookie grabbed Bill's hand and smiled._

_"I covered her, She.. She is only stunned." Sookie nodded and Eric motioned to the area behind Bill, "Get the humans."_

_Bill was gone in a flash and Sookie pushed Eric off of her body. Isabel made her way around the room, checking on stunned vampires on the floor, even pulling a stake from one's leg while Godric kneeled on the floor. I could see a small portion of my short brown hair and I could feel the rage pouring off of Godric in waves._

_"Suzie..." He whispered and the vanage point shifted back to Eric and Sookie._

_Sookie sighed in relief as she caught a glimpse of Jason, finally knowing that he was safe. Eric's moan caught Sookie's attention._

_"Had to shield you."_

_"Well, hurry up and heal youself. What are you waitin for?"_

_"Can't." I couldn't help but chuckle at Eric's blatant lie. "Silver."_

_"I'll go get Godric." I was suddenly thankful that Eric knew I was injured and if Sookie approached him, she would've been harmed. He grabbed Sookie's arm to prevent her from getting up. "No time. Suck it out."_

_"Eric, I can't, it's too gross... and it's you."_

_"I.. dying." I'd give Eric props later for his acting skills. He had Sookie completely fooled._

_"Son of a mother-"_

_Part of me still thought that she wasn't going to do it and I mentally cringed at the sight of her straddling Eric, sucking out one of the pieces of silver from his neck. Yup, definitley give him props._

_"Got it."_

_"The other one." Oh Eric, you're pushing your luck._

_"You're kidding me." A hunger rose in my stomach as I looked_ _at Sookie's face which was already covered in Eric's blood.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I realized that I had somehow delayed Eric's memories from showing up in my mind. Godric placed me on the bed and I cradled my head in my growled lightly at his other Child and Eric gently placed his hand on my forehead, stopping the flow of his memories. I sighed in relief and Eric retreated to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Godric alone with me.<p>

"Godric.." He pulled off his shirt and sat next to me on the bed, "What's going to happen now?"

My hand moved to his arm, just in time to feel him tense, "I will most likely lose my area."

"But you're a great sherrif!" Godric looked down at me and I sighed, knowing that i'd spoken out when I shouldn't have. I blushed when Godic stripped me out of my torn dress by ripping it from the hole._ Guess there's no salvaging that dress.._

Eric returned to the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and dug through the chest of drawers for clothes. Godric distracted me by slipping my BVB shirt over my torso and a short skirt up to my knees. I finished pulling it up, knowing that Godric was having a hard time concealing how much he enjoyed touching me.

Eric dominated the left portion of the bed while Godric rushed through a quick shower. I knew then that I wouldn't get out of sleeping next to Eric. The man in question smirked at my obvious discomfort and Godric shook his head as he slipped into the spare space on the bed.

"There is nothing wrong with Eric joining us." Godric kissed the back of my neck and I sighed, closing my eyes, "Good night."

"Good night Godric." I paused and rested my hand on Eric's shoulder, "Good night Eric."

Eric smiled softly and nodded his head once. All three of us becoming dead to the world.

I sat next to Godric the next night, trying to hold my temper at bay as Nan Flannagin yelled at Godric.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" She chose to ignore me as I entered the room, only noting the necklace around my neck. "And who has to lean that fucking shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."Godric's grip on my hand tightened and I felt my fangs emerge involountarily behind my lips. I was lucky my mouth was closed.

"Stan went to the church on his own." Eric said. He sat closest to the door while Sookie and Bill sat on a white couch across from Godric, Isabel and I. Nan Flannagin sat near the fireplace. "None of us knew anythign about it."

"Oh really?" I could feel a grow growing in my throat at her tone. Sookie breifly looked to Eric and he met her gaze, "Because everyone who met Stan in the past 300 years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sherrif, had no clue."

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he ment it?" Isabel voiced beside me.

"Not my problem. Yours." I growled in Isabel's defence. Godric was just about to chide me when Eric spoke. "Don't talk to him that way."

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan's gaze went from Eric, to me. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric's words stil managed to hurt me. Even though I already knew he had given himself voluntarily to the Fellowship. I could feel Eric's pain as well.

_"Why?"_

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Eric's pain increased through our bond and his hed lowered slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Sookie.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind." Sookie glanced to Bill and I tired to will my fangs back into place, but couldn't. "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant." I gripped Godic's hand again, but this time in thanks. "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric beat me to the punch this time.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disater and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." She turned to Godric then. "Sherrif, you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree, of course. Isabel should take over since she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric..." My tone was near anamalistic with pure anger.

"Godric, fight back." Thank you Isabel.

"What are you saying? She's a bureacrat. You don't take shit from her." _Eric..._

"You want to lose your area, Viking?"

"You don't have that kind of power."

" Hey, i'm on T.V., Try me." Okay, I officially do not like Nan Flannagin.

"I'm to blame." Isabel tried to break the tension. "I should've contained stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel."Godric stopped her with a glace. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." I let go of Godric's hand, willing it not to change like my body was telling me it wanted to. Sookie voiced her oppinion even though she was the minority in the room. Nan tried to shut her up but Sookie stayed firm.

"...And he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could've been a hundred... a million times worse. You should thank him."

"For getting kindnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think not." Both Eric and I stood in that instant. My fingers had changed to what I can only describe as Freddy Krueger like blades. It caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Don't speak to him that way." I growled and Isabel restrained Eric behind me. I stood still directly infront of Godric.

"." Godric's tone was ment to sound like a command for us to stop. Eric did but I did not.

"Sookie is!" I gowled but sat back down in my seat, my anger growing at the look Nan Flanagin gave Eric and I. "It doesn't matter." Eric and the others right. It could've been so much fucking worse!" The finger blades scraped together and made the sickening metal on metal sound.

"Suzie, that's enough!" I gowled but sat back down in my seat, my anger growing at the look Nan Flanagin gave Eric and I. "It doesn't matter." Eric and the others returned to their seats.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail."

Godric did a nonaudible sigh, "A boy walked in the lair.I thought he was someone's human companion.."

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister." I had just managed to will my hand back into it's normal form when she said this. Godric and Erc sensed my anger."Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon." I looked up at Godric but he refued to meet my gaze. "First, I have something to say. I'm sorry." Eric's expression remained cold but I could feel his growing anger not at Godric, but towards Nan again."I apologize for all the harm that I've caused.. For all of our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it."

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." I bit my lip at her buddy like tone. She stood and her entourage followed her out. eric was infront of Godric before I could stand.

"No." I stood up and made my way to Godric.

"Look into my heart."

"You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to stay." Godric was trying to pull rank on Eric as I stood beside the Viking.

"There is."

"On the roof." Godric said before he made his way past Eric and I. We shared a look before Bill chose this moment to pick a fight with Eric.

"We have a score to settle."

"Not now." I could hear the let down somberness in my brother's tone.

"Yes, now." I snarled as Bill punched Eric but Eric held me back with his hand.

"Have I made my point?"

"It's done." I gripped Eric's arm, "I am a part of her now." He motioned with his head, "Get out of the way." Bill stepped aside and Eric grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room.

"Eric!" I tugged my hand out of his grip and Eric swiviled around on his heels, regrasping my hand. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Godric is going to meet the sun." I could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"Wha..." It hit me then that Godric was trying to meet the true death. "_No..!_"

"Ja, Suzie." He pulled me into his arms in a sibling hug, "And if we don't get up there right now, he _will_ meet the sun."

Eric left no room for discussion. He used his vampiric speed to reach the roof.

"Two thousand years is enough." I allowed Eric and Godric to have their moment. Eric had been Godric's first child, I allowed him to use that against me. Sookie came up the stairs and stood by my side. She said nothing about my vampiric blood tears.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity."

"Our existance is insanity. We don't belong here." More tears flowed freely and I could feel every bit of Eric's anger.

"But we _are_ here."

"It's not right." Godric turned to finally face Eric, "We are not right."

"You taught me that there is not right or wrong.. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Why was Godric egging Eric on like this.

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric growled and stepped towards Godric. I felt my feet move on their own towards the two male vampires that made up my vampiric family.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

the tone of Eric's voice stopped me dead in my tracks._ "Godric, Don't do it."_ I was glad that they had reverted to Swedish for this conversation. Only the three of us could understand it.

_"There are centuries of faith and love between us."_

My heart ached as Eric began to cry and his knees gave out from underneath him. My own blood tears stained my face. _"Please, Please."_ I gasped at the sound of Eric's voice.

_"Please, Godric."_

_"Father . Brother. Son_._"_ Godric paused and Eric let out a sob, "Let me go."

Eric lifted his head and I could see the trail of blood tears down his face. "I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will." I couldn't believe this. This was_ not_ happening. This _has_ to be a dream.

Eric's sobbing and Godric's reassuing gesture of running his hand through Eric's hair brought me out of my denial.

"As your maker.. I command you."

Eric slowly stood, smiling softly at Godric. I tensed as Eric began to walk back to the stairs.

It can't end this way.

"Godric!" he turned back to me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Please don't do this.."

"Suzie.." I gave Godric the best pleding look I could muster in my eyes. He smiled sadly and he cupped my chin.

"You don't have to die. There has to be another way."

"Ich Liebe Dich." A loud cry forced itself from my lips as he said those words. Godric continued to smile as he brought his lips to mine. Our last real kiss.

"Godric please..." I gasped suddenly needing air after he pulled away from me. "I love you so much. Don't do this to me."

The air around us had an "I have to." feel to it. "You promised me I wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"It looks like i'm going to have to break that promise, Love." Godric still held my cheek in his palm and I shook my head, burrowing deep into his arms. I could feel both Eric and Sookie's eyes on us, but I couldn't bring myself to care about it.

Godric pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. I hadn't noticed that Eric moved to my side. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric grasped my hand and locked me into his arms, pulling me back towards Sookie and the stairs. _"Godric!"_ I had to scream his name, I...

Eric shivered in sadness and Sookie touched his arm. He looked down at her. "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." She made her way to Godric and I grabbed one of the bars to the stair rail. Eric sighed and let me go, continuing his way back down the stairs. He left the door open for Sookie and I.

I turned back towards Godric, watching him stare at the horizon.

"It won't take long, not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part."

Godric nodded, "I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow." He gazed back at me. "But I don't hink like a vampire anymore." He then looked back at Sookie. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes."

"If you are right..how will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish. God forgives."

The grey steel bar broke benith my vampiric hands. "I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."

"We all do."

"You'll care for them?" He paused for a moment, "For Eric and Suzie?"

"I'm not sure." Sookie shook her head. I knew that she only ment it for Eric. "You know how he is."

Godric smiled, "I can take the blame for that to."

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."

Steam started to rise from my maker and my lover's skin. He turned towards the sun.

"Are you very afraid?"

"No," Godric shook his head and smiled, "No, i'm full of joy."

"But the pain.."

I bit my lip and cried harder at Godric's next statement, "I want to burn."

"Well, i'm afraid for you." I slid through the bars and started walking back towards Godric and Sookie. I made it about half way before the force of Godric's commands stilled me.

"A lover and a human with me at the end..." Godric's eyes met mine. "Two thousand years and I can still be surprised.' Godric smirked, "In this, I see God."

I watched as Godric began to burn and Sookie backed up with me to the stairs. Godric turned to the sun and slowly removed his shirt, dropping it to the ground.

"Goodbye, Godric." Only another soft gasp escaped my lips as Sookie said this. In a matter of seconds, Godric burned away. The one man that protected me and I had ever grown to love was gone. Only his white long sleeved shirt remained on the hotel roof.

Sookie turned to face me but I had already ran to pic up Godric's shirt. I returned to her side, the shirt pressed tightly against my chest. She looked at me, wondering why I hadn't burst into flames but held her curiosity.  
>Instead, Sookie Stackhouse grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, leaving the door open, to Eric's room. She said nothing to me as she left me standing there, waiting for Eric to open the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Hurricane Irene is supposed to hit my area tomrrow morning. : We're going to lose power so I won't be able to update soon. (If it makes anyone feel better, i've already started chapter 8) Thank you again for reading.

~SuicideSuzie


	10. Chapter 8 Anger and a Maenad

Back from Tropical Storm Irene. (just got my internet back) I don't own any true blood characters. the only character I own is Suzie. some lines are from season 2 episdoes 10 and 11. The song is 6 Fuß tiefer by Oomph!

* * *

><p>Set The World On Fire<br>Chapter 8  
>Anger and a Maenad<p>

Eric opened the door and I quickly shuffled inside. He slammed the door and I dropped Godric's shirt into the chair next to the door. Eric's face looked exactly like mine;soaked in blood tears.

"We have to rest." Eric whispered as he stripped out his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. I remained in my clothes and kicked off my shoes as I sat down next to him.

"Why did it have to be Godric, Eric? Why?" my hands gipped my hair and I successfully tore a small chunk out before Eric forced my hands to his chest. He sat and took the pain of me sinking my fangs into his skin. He waited until I calmed down to lean back and rest his head on a pillow. I followed suit, still latched onto him. Eric removed me from his shoulder and cut one of my shoulder's with his nail.

_"Mutter."_ he whispered and I allowed him to drink from me. I never expected to be called that in my entire life. If everything hadn't turned up this way, he might have actually had a claim in calling me that for eternity.

"You where right Eric, we must sleep." I sighed as I closed my eyes.I could feel Eric shift his head so that it rested on my breasts. I gently ran my fingers through his hair until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em> "Eric?" Sookie's voice was hesitant and unsure. This was a side of Eric she'd never thought she'd see.<em>

_Eric slowly lifted his head and Sookie could see the trail of blood tears that had run as far down as his chest._

_"Godric is gone."_

_Sookie stood infront of him "I know. I'm so sorry." She cupped Eric's chin, forcing him to meet her gaze briefly before she kissed both of his cheeks._

_Sookie tried to pull away but Eric gently grasped her forearm, pulling her back down to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. Sookie gently fell back against Eric's bed and his fangs extended._  
><em>Her fingers semi involuntarily toouched Eric's fangs and she released a small gasp. Eric manuvered her head so she bore her neck to him and growled lightly before he bit.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh Sookie, what the fuck?" I growled in aggitation as I opened my eyes. The steel grey lid of a transporter met my gaze. I was about to open the lid when I remembered Eric was laying beside me. If I opened the lid, he would burn to a crisp. I shuddered and started to cry at the memory of Godric burning. It was enough to wake Eric up.<p>

_"Suzie..."_ I could tell that he'd only gotten an hour or two of sleep. I turned onto my side and snuggled into his body. His arm wrapped around me and his fingers slowly ran through my hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Eric looked down at me and I didn't meet his gaze. "Somehow, I picked up on Sookie's dream." He allowed his amusement to flood through our bond. "It was about you." I had to feed his ego.

"And?" I chuckled and swatted Eric's stomach lightly.

"She was comforting you back in our suite at Carmilla." I sighed as Eric continued to run his fingers through my hair, "She was comforting you and before I knew it, you were kissing her." Eric snorted and I rolled my eyes. "She touched your fangs and then you bit her. There was nothing else after that, she must've woken up."

Eric chuckled and I closed my eyes, "I know yo have feelings for her Eric." He stiffened and I was sad that he stopped running his finger in my hair, "It infuriated you that she is with Bill Compton instead of you."

He growled in warning and I shook my head against his upper torso. "Deny it all you want Eric, we both know it's the truth." I traced my fingers along his torso and pulled rank. "Rest."

After bringing the remainder of my things from Dallas into Eric's home (It had taken a day), he asked me to change into my regular clothes.

"Let me guess," I sighed as I pulled out a skirt from my "new" dresser, "We're going to Fangtasia?" Eric nodded and I rolled my eyes, "I never thought i'd have you ask me to put on my normal clothes for anything else."

"You've got an eternity Suzie," Eric smirked smuggly as he pushed himself away from my doorframe. "I have a feeling if you keep thinking like that, you'll always be surprised."

I growled and Eric laughed, turning around on his heels while closing the door. "Be ready in five minutes."

I stood beside Eric's throne, waiting for Pam to bring me a chair. Eric laughed as I stood and watched the fangbangers and tourists mingle together. Pam returned with the chair from Eric's office and I quickly sat down in it. Several of the male fangers eyes me and I looked to Eric. I knew he could feel my repulsion.

_"I will make sure they don't touch you."_ I nodded to Eric, not taking my eyes off of the humans infront of us.

I looked down at he torn BVB shirt and black shirt i'd picked out. The sides had been cut and there were no sleeves, a few saftey pins held it together. Eric smirk could not be contained as he drove us to Fangtasia. Now I felt seriously underdressed an over eyed. Eric growled as one teenager approached me and the scared little boy quickly backed off.

"Pam," Eric motioned with his hand towards the door, "Please check ID's at the door."

"Please." Eric growled and I smiled at him. I could feel Pam's amusement even as she checked ID's at the door.

"Don't challange me like that." Eric growled and I bared my fangs back at him.

"Don't treat me like you're my maker!" I hissed and tocuhed the nekclace i'd refused to take off. Eric's fangs shrunk back and I knew then i'd picked the right words to shut him up. "Eric, i'll never _ever_ be the same shy little girl again. She is dead."

Eric continued to stare at me as I said this. I, however, did not meet his gaze. I motioned to the bartender to bring me a drink and he nodded quickly went to work bringing me a Trueblood mixed with vodka and Midori. He brought it up in a matter of seconds. I thanked him and he bowed before running back to the bar. I sipped my drink and placed it on a small table between us. My head was starting to hurt, something that had never happened after only one sip.

"What's wrong?" Eric turned back to me and dismissed the human he had on the floor infront of him. She was rather pretty.

"Sookie is using her power." I felt Eric touch my forehead and I nodded slightly in thanks. I didn't care if every patron could see this display. "Bill has bitten a Maenad, the idiot." Eric growled lightly.

"A Maead in Bon Temps?" I nodded.

"Weird, right?" I paused, "She's trying to restore her friend.. Tara, I belive, to her normal self. She is under the Maenad, Maryann is her name, spell." I blocked Sookie's mind off and took nursed my drink for a bit. Eric removed his hand and I turned to him.

"I ran across the scent of a Maenad when I was with Godric. A few days after I was turned. He eventually told me about them. Eric, they're truely immortal because they've imagined themselves so." Eric made a hand gesture at vampiric speed for me to continue. "She has all of the town under her control. That means she is very old and _very _powerful."

I took another sip of my drink and Eric motioned for another to be brought to me. "There is one way to defeat her. I can't fully remember what it is, give me a little bit of time and it'll come to me." I handed the bartender my empty glass and he handed me a full one. "From what I remember, she is trying to summon some horned god and she needs a live sacrifice. Since she has control of the whole town, i'm assuming she almost there."

"And Bill's blood poisoned her." Eric phrased his question as a satement in typical Eric style.

"Yes," I nodded, "She is no longer human and vampires can only drink human blood so... somewhere along the line there's a reason why her blood poisons us."

I took the time then to admire Eric's suit that he had worn tonight. It was a lovely silver color.

"Nice suit." I smiled as I put my glass down. Eric nodded his thanks and we sat in silence for several songs until we both smelled him at the exact same time.

"Shifter." I said as Eric stood. I stood as well and followed him off of his stage and to a booth where Pam had brought a man and two children. Eric casual laid down across the top of the booth, effectivly telling me that I should stand.

The shifter eyed me and the children couldn't decide which one of us was more interesting to look at. I allowed my eye color to shift red and the children focused back on Eric. I closed my eyes as Sookie's mind invaded mine. i relayed the news to Eric.

_"Bill Compton has gone to seek out a vampire with Maenad knowledge. I believe it is the Queen."_

_"How delayed do you think theses memories are?"_

_"It feels like a day or so. Bill has still not returned."_

_"The Shifter's name is Same Merlotte. He's Sookie's boss."_ I was glad Eric quickly filled me in. This Shifter was the owner of the bar i'd found Sookie in.

"Why should I help you, shifter?" Eric's voice brought me back to the now and Pam gave me a look to make me pay attention.

"Because I need your help. We need it." I knew Eric had almost, if not, had made up his mind that we where somehow going to Bon Temps to help destroy this Maenad. He just wanted to toy with the shifter, I mean Sam. "And hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need."

Eric turned his head to face Sam and I already knew what his request would be before it left his mouth. "Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?"

Pam and I practically rolled our eyes at the same time.

"No."

"Well, that's a shame." I chuckled low enough that only Sam and the vampires I now called my family could hear. Eric ignored me. "That wouldbe a tribute I would not soon forget."

"I'm not here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No, you're here to request my help.. based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." I watched as Eric sat up, "But you are knwn not to be freindly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

I moved to stand by Eric's side and only the children noticed. "Because until somebody starts trusting sombody we're all single targets, just ripe for the picking."

"I have little knowledge of this Maenad creature." Eric looked up to me and I met Sam's confused and questioning gaze. Eric turned back to Sam. "Though I suspect it's the bull headed beast that passed through here recently. Right Pam?"

"That _thing_ owes me a new pair of shoes." I looked to Pam, slightly confused but I pushed it aside and looked back at the human children.

"So can you help us or not?"

"I have given Eric all the information I know on Maenads." I spoke up and everyone's eyes were on me. "I suspect one of the vampires in this area went to another to seek out knowledge but i'm unsure."

Sam looked to Eric. "Are you making her into the female version of you?" He caught my cold stare.

"No, my sister here is dealing with a loss so strong that you,_ Shifter_, could not possibly understand. It has made her cold."

"I know Sookie stackhouse, Sam Merlotte. She is a friend of mine. I have given Eric all of the information I know about this Maenad in hopes that we would help Sookie." I willed my hands not to morph.

"Can we see your fangs?" The little boy broke the tension in the room. I laughed and Eric released his fangs. The children looked up at me and I opened my mouth, showing them that I not only had fangs, but teeth similar to those of a shark.

He looked on in awe while the little girl shrunk back.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" I chuckled in amusement at Eric's question.

_"Eric."_ I glared at Sam because of his tone.

"Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires. But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus."

"You make me so happy that I never had any of you." I smirked at Pam's comment and it grew with Eric's.

"Oh come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans."

_"I hate them."_ I'm glad Pam had reverted to Swedish. _"They're so stupid."_

_"But delicious."_ That kind of statement would've had me up in arms a few days ago but now, I found a sick sense of enjoyment from Eric's words.

"Eric," I growled trying to stick by my old ways, "They should leave so we can form a plan."

Eric nodded and motioned for me to see them out. Sam and the children followed me to the door.

_"Please get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week."_ Eric chuckled at Pam's words and I grinned.

I managed to get my teeth under control as I stopped infront of Sam's car.

"You have my cellphone number."

I nodded and held the piece of paper in my hand up. "We'll call you." I turned around and met Eric in the doorway, handing him the slip of paper. He grinned and handed it to Pam before I accompanied him back to the stage. I sighed and quickly went back to my drink.

"That wasn't wise, revealing yourself to the Shifter." I growled at Eric's chide

"Quit chiding me, _Son_." I giggled when Eric glared at me. The next song started up and I smiled.

"I love this song." Before Eric could stop me, i'd placed my glass on the table and headed straight for the dance floor.

_- Jede Nacht genau der selbe Traum  
>Mich umgibt ein kalter schwarzer Raum<br>Jeder tiefe Atemzug fällt schwer  
>Bin am schrein, doch du hörst mich nicht mehr-<em>

I swayed and shifted along with the beat and Dero's voice. Information started flooding my mind. _'Maryann needs a vessel to bring forth her "God". Someone "two natured" like a Were or shifter.'_

_- Such mich tief im Abgrund deines Traums  
>Ich liege 6 Fuss tiefer -<em>

_'Sam Merlotte is the only Shifter I know of in Bon Temps. It would be him or Sookie.'_

_- Such mich tief im Abgrund deines Traums  
><em>_Du musst noch 6 Fuss tiefer-_

I ignored the fangbangers trying to get my attention and/or trying to dance with me. I needed to come up with a plan.

_-Jedes Mal genau das selbe Spiel  
>Du suchst mich, doch ich bin längst am Ziel<br>Erde rieselt leise auf mein Gesicht Hör mein Herz, doch scheinbar schlägt es nicht_  
><em>Drum nimm die Schaufel, denn sie füht dich zu mir<br>Du musst noch tiefer, ich erwarte dich hier  
>Grab deinen Tunnel, denn er brint dich ans Ziel<br>Am Ende wartet die Freiheit-_

I returned to Eric with the new information. "I believe that Sam, the Shifter, will be used as the Vessel needed to bring forth the Maenad's God." Eric watched as I sat back down. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>English translation of 6 Fuss Tiefer from Lyrics user: getyerstupidfuckinrope (Not making this up..)<p>

"Every night, exactly the same dream  
>A cold, black room surrounds me<br>Every deep breath is difficult  
>I scream, but you can't hear me anymore<p>

Search for me deep in the abyss of your dreams  
>I'm lying 6 feet deeper<br>Search for me deep in the abyss of your dreams  
>You must look another 6 feet deeper<p>

Every time, exactly the same game  
>You search for me, but I've long since been at the end<br>Earth softly trickles onto my face  
>I listen to my heart, but apparently it isn't beating<p>

So take the shovel  
>Because it'll lead you to me<br>You must look even deeper  
>I'm awaiting you here<br>Dig your tunnel because it'll bring you to the end  
>Freedom is waiting at the end."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Fight

Set The World On Fire  
>Chapter 9<br>Fight

"Sam will willingly give himself to Maryann." I said after I finished my drink, "You will give him some of your blood beforehand so she doesn't actually kill him."

Eric growled but motioned for me to continue. "Then I will transform into the vision of her 'God', a bull or something, and I ll kill her."

_"I will not allow you to do that Suzie, its suicide. Besides, how can you be sure you'll be able to change?"_

_"I'm not just a vampire Eric, you know that."_ I frowned, _"It is not suicide. I can handle her."_

Eric shook his head in defeat, knowing that he would not get me to change my mind. I'm just as, if not, more stubborn than he is.

"Should we call the Shifter?" I smirked in success and nodded.

* * *

><p>Eric returned from his office and shooed away a few of the fangbangers. Actually, he glared at them to back off of me so I would feel more comfortable. Once the fangers retreated, Eric slipped in a quick smile. He was trying too hard to make me feel better. My cell phone Godric had bought me (the same one from the hotel) buzzed on the table between us before Eric could tell me what the plan to meet Sam was. I picked the phone up; half thinking it was a phone call. I realized after a few seconds that it was a text and Eric grinned at me.<p>

"Oh shut up." I growled and sifted through my inbox. It was a message from Isabel.

_ Suzie, _

_I found out that Godric had a will in place if something where to happen to him. I've created a bank account for you in Shreveport under an alias and I ll be giving Eric the details of that later on tonight._  
><em>He left you a lot Suzie. Three fourths of his wealth, the Ducati and anything else you would requirewant here in Dallas._

I ignored Eric as he glared holes into me. I refused to let him know why our bond was suddenly filled with pain and sadness.

_What about you, Isabel? What about Eric?_

I waited for a little bit, my glowing phone screen was the only thing that I could see. The noise and people at Fangtasia blurred around me until I couldn't see them anymore.

_I'm fine Suzie. I have Godric's sheriffdom and his Dallas homes. The other fourth of his wealth was left to Eric. It's in the process of being transferred right now._

Everything shifted back into focus and Eric was standing in front of me, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand, most likely seeing the most recent text.

"Pam," He called to his prodgeny, _"Take Suzie home. Make sure she is safe and content before you return."_

"Yes, Eric." Pam watched as I pocketed my phone, putting a cold facade on semi scarier than Eric's. This will could've been updated anywhere between the time Godric met me and the day he gave himself to the Fellowship.

"_Großmutter_.." I smiled slightly at Pam's endearment. I followed her out of the club and found my Harley waiting for me in the parking lot. I straddled the bike and met Pam's gaze. She was waiting for me at her car.

"You go ahead," I waited for Pam to get into her car. "I'll meet you there, I give you my word." I added my word in at the end and it seemed to soothe Pam's doubts.

"Hurry home." Pam shut her door and unrolled her window as I started my Harley up. "It will be dawn in a few hours."

I nodded and watched Pam leave, semi surprised that Eric hadn't come out to force me to follow her.

* * *

><p>I knew I was in some serious trouble.<p>

After leaving Fangtasia I drove. And drove And drove. By the time I made it back to Eric's home, I d gone through half of my Ipod selection and the sun was up. I slinked into the house and made my way up to my room. I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief but it was short lived. I tensed as I felt Eric stand behind me.

"Eric.." I started to explain but the look on Eric's face stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't explain to him how that ride reminded me of Godric and his Ducati. It reminded me of how we raced each other when we were both beyond tense.

Eric wrapped his arms around me and I quickly wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm fine Eric." I smiled as I pulled away, "Did you forget that I can walk in the sun?"

"No," Eric shook his head and I slipped underneath my sheets. "I was worried that you'd..."

Eric didn't have to say anything else. I knew what he meant.

"Oh Eric..." I calmed my anger as he despondently dropped beside me. He then shifted to slide underneath the covers rested his head on my shoulder. "You re not going to lose me anytime soon MaryAnn is nothing."

"You re such a child." He whispered and I glanced down at him. He d shifted so he could look up at my face.

I would ve come up with some snide remark if Eric s face hadn t portrayed the amount of pain I d put him through. My thumb absentmindedly brushed away his blood tears.

"Come here." I gave him a slight nudge towards me. Eric sighed and moved closer to my body without question. His eyes slowly closed and I shrouded him with my arms like a mother protecting her toddler. "_Schalf Gut_, Eric."

I awoke two before sunset and gently kissed the top of Eric s head and slid out of the bed. After knocking over the alarm clock and a small light on the bedside table, I found my phone beeping like no tomorrow. Sam had left an umpteen amount of messages.

"Always this graceful, Mutter?" Eric muttered as he sat straight up.

"MaryAnn s taken the rest of the townsfolk." Eric's cheeky mood dropped and stood beside me after he fixed the bedside table. "It's at Sookie s house. She's been taken."

Eric growled while I quickly responded to Sam and hoped he hadn't skipped our part of the plan.

"Shifter's here." Eric said quickly before leaving me again. "Get dressed."

It was a weird sight, seeing Sam Merlotte drinking Eric s blood from his outstretched wrist. A part of me hoped Eric explained what would come with it.

"Sam," I nodded my head once in a motion for him to stand, "Would you give us a moment?"

The bar owner nodded and quickly left the room. I snarled at Eric who merely raised an eyebrow in question.  
>"You re dealing vampire blood for the queen." Eric nodded once to this after he realized I d seen it from his memory. "If anything happens to you because of it, I ll kill her myself." I paused as Sam reentered, "Go get Bill."<p>

* * *

><p>"..All these names are yours, our bull-horned god..."<p>

A scoff almost left my lips as Eric and I stayed hidden. What a foolish creature. "Wait for it..  
>It was so low, only Eric and Bill could hear me as Sookie destroyed everything the maenad needed for her ritual.<p>

All it took was a split second. A split second to feel the shift from something almost human to a bull. A sharp call echoed out before it emerged from the woods and fooled MaryAnn into her death.

There was a texture to MaryAnn s heart I can t explain for there is no word amongst any language to describe it. A sharp power pumped through my veins at the victory and a sick smile (Eric would later tell me) shifted onto my face as the maenad fell to the ground.

Eric gave Bill a look of finality as he wrapped his arms around me and flew us away.

What is wrong with you Eric asked as he leaned against the doorframe while I washed away MaryAnn s blood from my arm.

There was an emptiness shrouded by fear and darkness in my heart. There was nothing. A big pile of nothing in a gift wrapped box.

"Leave me be, Eric." I scrubbed my arm one last time and shut off the water. "Leave me be."

Eric gently pushed away from the doorframe and blocked any means of escape.

"Oh, by the way," I paused before him. "Sookie and Bill are getting married."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, I know those of you who are loyal to this fanfic will most likely be disapointed in this ending but the good news is, i'm planning on a sequel. -chuckles- i've had a 5 month hiatus with this story because I've lost most of my muse over the course of time.. between starting community college and some other personal issues, i've been unable to really produce any solid fanfiction. I hope this is the end of my writers block..<p>

disclaimer: I own none of the True Blood characters, the only character I own is Suzie. There is one line from season 2, episode 12 in here that I don't own either.


End file.
